At Last
by LOTSlover
Summary: Team Seeker has sealed the rift to the Underworld and Richard and Kahlan have finally discovered that they can be together without Richard being confessed, but will they be able to find peace and happiness once they return to Aydindril? BigBang Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** At Last

**Author: **LOTSlover®

**Characters: **Richard / Kahlan / Cara / Zedd / Characters I created

**Rating: **PG – 16 / T

**Timeline: **Anything up through episode Tears (S2)

**Story Type: **Adventure / Romance

**Spoilers:** Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 up through

**Disclaimer:** I love them and love to write about them even though I don't own them or make a dime.

**Summary:** Team Seeker has sealed the rift to the Underworld and Richard and Kahlan have finally discovered that they can be together without Richard being confessed, but will they be able to find peace and happiness once they return to Aydindril? Written for the LJ BigBang Challenge.

**Author's Note:** HUGE thanks to **jlyncss** for being my beta and being there to bounce ideas off of! Thanks, FS! You're the best!

**At Last**** (Chapter 1)**

The feel of his lips warm against hers caused her stomach to quiver. She was beyond happy, thrilled beyond any of her wildest dreams. She and Richard could be together without fear, without the horrible nightmare of losing the man she loved to her magic.

Tears continued to escape from the corners of her eyes, falling down her cheeks despite the relief and joy that encompassed her soul. She could freely kiss him, showing him all that she held in her heart for him and him alone. She no longer had to be hesitant or reserved, always on guard, keeping a significant part of herself hidden behind a fortified wall of self-control. She could ultimately take pleasure in him, reveling in the feel of his touch and the passion in his kisses. Richard could have her, the real her. He could have all of her now, everything that she was.

She didn't have to be nervous every time they were alone together, afraid that they wouldn't be able to control their hunger for one another. She no longer had to fear harming him or of losing that tenuous grip she had to use to keep her magic in check when he kissed her. In the past she had only been able to kiss him with a fraction of her heart, her mind continuously buzzing with fear, always keeping a constant restraint on her magic. Always relentlessly wondering how much longer before she'd have to push him away to keep from taking his soul; how much farther she could push her magic before it pushed back and stole her Seeker out from under her grasp.

At last, Kahlan could kiss him when she wanted him for as long as she wished without having to pull away from his embrace at the last possible second. They could completely express what they felt for one another, acting on the smoldering love that reflected in their eyes and forever consumed every fiber of their being.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern as he stared into her watery blue eyes. Releasing the grasp he had on her hair, he tenderly took her face in his hands, his thumbs erasing her tears.

"I just can't believe this is really happening," she choked out, her tears wetting her face. "I've wanted this…wanted you for so long. I was so afraid that I would never be able to give you what you wanted …what we've both wanted so badly…that I'd never be able to truly make you happy."

She averted her eyes, letting her gaze fall to his well-defined chest, the mark of the Keeper no longer scarring his skin. Her hands still tightly clutched the flaps of his shirt, never wanting to release her hold on him for fear that if she did he would disappear or that she would find that this was just a dream. She felt as though invisible chains that had kept her bound for an eternity had just been released from her heart, finally setting her free, free to be who she had wanted to be for so long – Richard's lover.

"Kahlan, this is real and I'm not going anywhere that you aren't right beside me. The only thing I have ever wanted was you and your love, to just be able to hold you for the rest of my life. That alone would have brought me all the happiness and contentment in the world. To be able to make love to you now, to show you what I feel in here is just an added reward," Richard told her as he placed her hand over his heart.

Seeing pain reflecting in her eyes, Richard ultimately understood the burden that she'd carried with being a Confessor, of being so deeply in love with him and unable to express it. Every kiss, every touch had been accompanied by a deep-seated fear of harming him. As much as she had desperately wanted to, Kahlan had never been able to completely give herself to him, not even in something as innocent as a simple kiss. Part of her had always had to hold back, keeping a tight grasp on her magic. It hurt him knowing what she had silently endured all these months. His frustration and pain during that time paled mightily to the anguish she had suffered. He was so thrilled now to be able to give her his gift of love, finally ending the torment that had afflicted her soul.

Without a sound, Zedd and Cara had drifted away, allowing them some privacy as Richard pulled her into another tender kiss. He drew her to him, holding her close as she wept. Kahlan nuzzled her face into his neck as he gently rubbed her back while his other hand stroked her long silky hair.

Richard had felt for a while that he and Kahlan could be together, but he had been hesitant to push her. He had brought it up a couple of times, but the fear that had immediately clouded her eyes when he spoke of it had caused him to stop pursuing it for the time being. He would have let Kahlan try to confess and then stab him a hundred times over if it helped her finally understand that his love was true enough to withstand her powers.

Collecting herself, Kahlan pulled back to stare into his affectionate brown eyes. "So, where do we go from here, Seeker?" she shyly asked, giving him her special smile that wordlessly conveyed her love for him.

"We go home to Aydindril," he replied, his eyes full of love. The only place he ever wanted to be was wherever Kahlan was. She was his home.

"Are you sure you want to go to Aydindril? It's very different from Hartland." Kahlan waited with bated breath, worried about what his answer would be. She wanted him to return to Aydindril with her more than anything, but she loved him too much to ask him to give up finding a way to return to his homeland and everything he knew just for her.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he teased, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, Richard!"

"My home is wherever you are, Kahlan. Months ago when I left Westland, I already knew that I would never go some place that you weren't there. I know that your responsibilities lay in Aydindril and the Midlands right now. I will follow you wherever your duties take you even if it's to the ends of the earth."

"You are going to love Aydindril, Richard. I can't wait for you to finally meet Edmond and Aggie. They took care of me when I left Thandor to live at the Confessor's Palace. I just know you'll love them as much as I do."

They had left Aydindril immediately after Zedd had put Kahlan back together the last time they had been there. Her Confessor side had seen Edmond and Aggie, but unfortunately Kahlan had no memory of what either half of her had experienced during that time.

"You are my true happiness. I can't possibly be unhappy as long as you're with me," he softly smiled at her. He suddenly grew solemn, his eyes both questioning and hopeful at the same time. "Kahlan Amnell, I don't want a single day to go by that you aren't a part of my life. I want you to be mine and no one else's forever. Will you do me the honor of marrying me, of being my wife?"

Stunned, Kahlan stared at him, having been rendered speechless by his words. Since she was a little girl, Kahlan had secretly dreamed of hearing those words being spoken to her by the man she loved, by a man who was not confessed to her despite the fact that her mother had always warned her that it would never happen. She had attempted to forget that fantasy, locking it away forever and allowing logic to dominate her emotions, but Richard had reached deep down into her heart, unlocking that dream, daring her to believe and hope again.

Unable to speak, Kahlan passionately pressed her lips to his, eager to taste him once again. Richard swiftly responded to her request, inviting her to enter and enjoy all that he had to offer her. His hands began roaming over her back, drawing her still closer to him until she was pressed firmly against him. His tongue began stroking and teasing her mouth, anxious to taste everything that was her.

Richard reluctantly broke the kiss, his lung's need for air superseding his body's necessity to have her. Pressing his forehead to hers, he chuckled lightly as he gasped for much needed oxygen. "Is that a yes? Because if it was a no…I can't wait until you show me yes."

"Yes! Dear Spirits, yes!" she beamed, her hands cradling his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks as she kept her forehead pressed against his.

He softly brushed his nose against hers, ecstatic to hear her agree to marry him. "You have just made me the happiest man in the world, Kahlan. I can't wait to make you my wife, make our children with you."

Kahlan felt a rush of warm desire course through her at the thought of marrying Richard, of making a baby with him. She did not think she was going to be able to wait much longer until they could finally consummate their love for one another.

Starting with his nose, Kahlan began kissing his face, her lips gliding along his cheek. Reaching his ear, she took the lobe into her mouth, teasing it with her teeth and tongue. She let it slowly slip out of her mouth, her warm breath on his flesh causing him to tightly clutch the fabric of her jacket with desperate need to have her.

"I want you so badly, Richard Cypher," she whispered in his ear as she nuzzled it with her nose before slipping her tongue into it.

Richard released a throaty moan; the feel of her breasts pressed tightly against his chest and Kahlan voicing her desire for him further ignited his already smoldering arousal. He pulled back, crushing his lips to hers as he hungrily began devouring her, drinking her in, anxious to absorb everything that was uniquely Kahlan.

They were abruptly torn from their heated moment by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. "If you two are done 'celebrating', Zedd thought we should begin heading for Aydindril while there is still light left. Personally, I think he's just hungry."

Kahlan blushed brightly at the sudden intrusion into their intimate moment. She quickly pulled back as much as Richard would allow her. "We'll be right there, Cara," Richard muttered with irritation, refusing to release his hold on his future wife.

Cara rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the Wizard. "Don't make me come back here after the two of you. An agiel to the backside won't be near as pleasant," she called over her shoulder.

Richard couldn't help but laugh at the Mord'Sith. She had grown to be part of their little family and neither of them would have it any other way. "Can you imagine us with a house full of children and Cara?"

Kahlan laughed at the thought of Cara helping take care of their children. "Well, our life will never be dull with her around, that's for sure."

Grudgingly releasing his hold on her, Richard immediately seized her hand, intertwining their fingers. He was not about to let her go any more than he absolutely had to. Leaning in, he murmured against her ear, "I want to make love to you so badly it hurts, but I think we're going to have to wait."

Kahlan felt chills tingling down her spine, causing her to suddenly gasp. Her heart began to pound rapidly at the thought of making love with him. She had restrained herself for so long that the idea of waiting now was a crushing blow. "I don't think I'm going to be able to wait much longer."

Her bright blue eyes were darkening with her longing for him, causing his own need to build within him. "I want our first time to be magical in every way. I want to make love to you not in the woods, not on the cold hard ground, but in your bed in Aydindril."

"Richard, that's a week's journey," she replied, disappointment coloring her face as well as her words. She had waited for so long for this; she hated to have to wait any longer.

"I know, but I just want everything to be absolutely perfect. I want our first time together to be better than anything you've ever dreamed of. You deserve only the best, Kahlan, and I plan on spending my life trying to give that to you."

"But you've already experienced our first time, remember?" she lightly teased him, leaning into his shoulder as they walked to where Zedd and Cara waited for them.

"That was not our first time," he adamantly exclaimed, regret swimming in his eyes.

While it had been magical making love to her, Richard had been devastated to learn that it wasn't truly her he had been with. He had wished a thousand times over that he could have taken that night back after finding out it wasn't really Kahlan, but she had been happy that he had been able to experience being with her even if she had no memory of it.

"I'm only teasing, Richard. I know you never would have made love to her if you had known it wasn't really me. Now you have the opportunity to make it up to me."

"I plan on making your head spin," he seductively promised her, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Releasing a groan, Kahlan softly warned, "Richard, you are making it hard not to rip your clothes off and shove you to the ground right here."

"Now you're tempting me…"

"Are you two finally ready? I'm starving!"

"What did I tell you?" Cara huffed, crossing her arms as she spun on her heel to follow the Wizard.

With sun casting shades of pinks, blues, and yellows over everything it could reach, Richard and Kahlan felt that their future had never looked brighter than it did at that very moment.

XXX

The sun was slowly drifting lower in the sky, alerting the world that the night would soon be approaching and that the moon would be taking its place in the sky. The wind had gusted all day causing Kahlan to constantly pull her hair out of her face. Although he could tell she was annoyed with it, Richard secretly adored it; he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her all day, completely captivated with the thought that she was going to be his wife. He loved her long dark hair, the wind whipping it wildly about her. It gave her an air of fierceness that was usually only seen in battle.

After travelling for three days, they had made good time. Aydindril now lay only two days away. As he started the campfire, Richard watched as Kahlan unpacked her bedroll. He stared as she moved; the swell of her creamy breasts more pronounced and visible as she leaned over. He loved how she lightly chewed on her bottom lip completely focused on the task at hand, wishing it was him devouring her lips instead. As she stood to her feet, her skirt fell open revealing even more of her thigh that he was dying to explore with his hands as well as his mouth.

Richard was seriously reconsidering his original plan of waiting until Aydindril to make love. Why in all creation had he been so insistent when he could have been with her several times by now? He felt his heart quicken as she noticed him staring at her, her eyes dancing with mutual longing. His mouth suddenly went dry, a smile tugging at his lips. He didn't have to say a word; Kahlan knew exactly what he was thinking. She was thinking it as well.

It had been difficult to say the least, knowing that they could freely be together and yet holding their passion at bay for no reason other than Richard had wanted it to be completely perfect. Kahlan knew that making love with Richard would be absolute perfection no matter where they were. They could have been in the muggy, mosquito-infested swamplands of Ambigonia and it still would have been pure bliss.

Standing to his feet, he made his way over to her. Taking her hands in his, he drew them up to his lips, brushing soft kisses across her knuckles. "Please remind me again why we're waiting until we reach Aydindril?" he whispered, his breath hot against her hands as he continued to lavish attention on them.

The feel of his breath and the look in his eyes was setting her on fire with need for him. "Because the Seeker had foolishly insisted," she teased as she stepped closer, pressing herself into him.

"Oh, right…him. Hmm, well I guess I'll just have to get rid of him then," he chuckled lightly as he released his hold on her so he could bury his hands in her hair.

"We've made it this far; two more days won't kill us," she laughed just before he pressed his lips to hers.

He kissed her deeply, holding her right where he wanted her as her hands began roaming over the chiseled plains of his back. She could feel his muscles flexing and tensing with arousal from her ministrations. His hands moved down her sides, his fingers playing lightly over the sides of her breasts causing her to moan deeply into his mouth.

"I'm not so sure about that," he muttered breathlessly, growing serious with mounting need.

"Would you two get a room already?" Cara said as she entered the campsite, dinner in hand.

"Gladly! Point us in the right direction and we're out of here," Richard stated as he leaned in for another kiss.

Kahlan gave him one more kiss before gently pushing away from him. Richard groaned with heated frustration, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose before releasing his hold on her. It was going to be the longest two days of his entire life.

Coming in from the other side of the clearing, a tall figure in a black cloak slipped stealthily from the dark shadows. The hood was pulled over his face casting a shadow over his features, a bow and arrow were notched and ready. Startled by the sudden intrusion, Cara dropped the rabbits, quickly reaching for her agiels. Richard immediately had his sword in hand and came to stand in front of Kahlan who already had her daggers drawn.

"You don't want a fight, mister," Richard sternly warned.

"No, I don't…I want her," the cloaked individual revealed with a deep, low voice as he pointed his arrow menacingly at Kahlan who had come to stand beside Richard.

"You'll have to get through me first," Richard hissed through clenched teeth, tightening his grip on his sword, his raptor gaze burning a hole through the intruder.

Just then, Zedd silently crept up behind the shrouded figure, his hand outstretched as he cast a wizard's web around him. "You're not going anywhere and certainly not with the Mother Confessor."

...Let the cliffhangers begin! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them! They make my day!

**At Last**** (Chapter 2)**

Seeing that the stranger stood paralyzed in the wizard's web, Cara and Kahlan slowly lowered their weapons. Richard on the other hand was none too eager to lower his, still concerned about the threat to Kahlan. What did this stranger want with her?

Unexpectedly the man disappeared in a blur of bright light, momentarily blinding everyone. Just as suddenly as he had vanished, he appeared right behind Kahlan causing her to cry out in surprise as he grabbed her from behind. Richard spun on his heel, chest tightening with growing anger as he watched the man wrap his arm tightly around her.

Kahlan fought fiercely against his hold, her eyes growing dark with anger, but he was much taller and stronger than her. "Let go of me!" she growled at the cloaked man, violently kicking her feet in a futile attempt to make contact with his shins, but it was no use. He had her right where he wanted her, pinned firmly against his body, her feet dangling off the ground.

"Now, you wouldn't really want that would you, KK?" the stranger laughed deeply as he reached up, yanking his hood back as he released his hold on Kahlan, allowing her feet to drop to the ground.

"Brey?" she cried, shocked by the man's appearance. "What in Spirits are you doing here?"

"Kahlan, you know this man?" Richard heatedly questioned, taken aback by the sudden turn of events. His eyes darted incredulously from Kahlan to the stranger who was now hugging her tightly.

The towering man beside Kahlan stood at least a foot taller than her, his cloak was sleeveless revealing his large well-defined arm muscles. His handsomely bronzed face wore a grin that matched the mischievousness that sparkled in his translucent blue eyes.

"Know me? Of course KK knows me! We know each other better than just about anyone; we're just like two peas in a pod," he exclaimed indignantly as he carefully observed the Seeker, his eyes falling at last on the stunning brilliance of the sword still clutched tightly in his hands.

"Brey, you scared me half to death! What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Kahlan angrily scolded him as she swatted his chest, her eyes betraying her true feelings of happiness.

"I never would have let you or your friends kill me. You know that, KK."

"Kahlan, who is this?" Richard pointedly asked again, annoyance lacing his every word. He did not like this intrusion one bit and definitely not the familiarity this man shared with Kahlan.

"Brey, this is Cara, Zedd, and Richard. This is Breydan Ryland. We grew up together in Thandor before I was taken to live at the Confessor's Palace," Kahlan finally introduced, a blush beginning to color her cheeks as she realized they were all staring at her and her friend, puzzlement coloring their faces.

"Yeah, KK and I were thick as thieves, always getting into trouble we were. She was the prettiest girl in Thandor and man could she fight," he gushed as he wrapped an arm around her again, squeezing her tightly against his side. He pressed a kiss to her temple causing Richard to immediately bristle.

"Ok, first of all I still can fight and second of all, it was you who got us into trouble, not me," Kahlan laughed as memories came flooding back at the sight of her childhood friend.

Richard finally lowered his sword, placing it back in its scabbard. His glare had not lost much of its intensity, his muscles still rigid with distrust. He guardedly made his way to stand on the other side of Kahlan, trying to quell the anger that was surging up from his core. There was something about this man that he neither liked nor trusted.

"So, just what kind of trouble did you get into, 'KK'?" Richard sarcastically asked, bothered by the closeness they shared. He knew he shouldn't feel threatened by this man, but the way he had chosen to make his appearance had been a poor one at best; Kahlan could have been injured. It had been reckless and fool-hearty to say the least.

Kahlan further blushed as she moved away from Brey to stand closer to Richard. Sensing his uneasiness, she took Richard's hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It was a bit awkward standing here with the man she was going to marry and the man who had been a childhood crush. She wondered if Richard had felt this uncomfortable when they had returned to Hartland and Anna.

"Let me see…remember the time we were covered from head to toe from playing in the mud after a thunderstorm? We got in so much trouble! Grounded from seeing each other for three days. And then there was the time we put a garden snake in Sister Lydia's bed…oh, and then there was the time…"

"Wait, you're terrified of snakes. How could you have put a snake in a Sister's bed?" Richard questioned with a faint grin, growing mildly amused hearing stories of Kahlan's youth. Although he knew her better than anyone, he didn't know much about her childhood except that she had been taken from her abusive father by the Sisters of the Light to live in Thandor for a time. He planned on spending the rest of his life rectifying that.

"It was all you! I just happened to be there at the same time!" Kahlan valiantly attempted to defend herself, laughing at the memory.

"Sounds like you were just as guilty as Brey then," Richard chuckled as he subconsciously took her hand back in his again. He loved the sound of her lilting laughter. It was like the most beautiful music to his ears. If this friend from her past brought her a measure of happiness, then he would do his best to share her company with this man.

They all moved to sit on some fallen logs as Cara began to prepare supper, Zedd settling on the other side of the fire, eyeing the Seeker. He could see the tension that permeated his every movement, his face fixed with wariness though he was trying his best to remain friendly. Zedd had a feeling that this unexpected appearance from Kahlan's past was not going to end well.

"I was innocent, I swear! I was just the look out! It was all Brey's fault for being a bad influence on me," she replied, feigning innocence. "Besides, it's Brey fault that I am so terrified of snakes!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know you would react like that?" Brey defended, immediately noticing the closeness between Richard and Kahlan as they held hands. He could easily see the passionate flow of love that surged between them, binding them together. The air fairly crackled around them with the intensity of their love.

"How did you think I would react to finding a snake in my bed?" Kahlan exclaimed indignantly. "I climbed into my bed to go to sleep when I suddenly felt something slithering up my legs."

"I could hear her screams from my room clear down the hall," Brey sputtered between fits of laughter as he held his sides, tears collecting in his eyes.

"I think my screams gave Dennee a heart attack. I have been absolutely terrified ever since then, no thanks to you."

Cara watched them as they laughed and reminisced, noticing the look of jealousy that flashed in Lord Rahl's eyes as he listened intently. She smirked to herself, knowing that this was probably eating him alive inside. It was good for him to be jealous once in a while especially with as many women that flaunted themselves at the famous Seeker everywhere they went. He never had to actually worry about any competition for Kahlan's affections because most everyone avoided contact with a Confessor. She just hoped that Richard didn't run Brey through before this was all over.

"So, you're a Bender?" Zedd interrupted as he eyed their visitor, giving him a knowing look. He didn't trust him either, but he was Kahlan's friend and he would give him the benefit of the doubt until he had more reason to worry about his mysterious sudden appearance.

"A Bender?" Richard repeated, confused as he cautiously watched Brey, alarm beginning to swell within him.

"Yes, that's why Brey was at Thandor. That's where gifted children were hidden to develop their gifts as well as to protect them," Kahlan informed them.

"What is a Bender?" Cara finally asked. She was feeling just as lost and confused as the Seeker looked.

"A Bender is someone who can bend anything with just a thought. That's how he was able to escape my wizard's web. He can manipulate time and space bending it to his will, hence the name 'Bender'," Zedd informed them as he stared at the man. "I'm surprised; there aren't very many Benders left. In fact, I had thought your race was all but extinct."

"What else can you manipulate?" Richard coolly asked, his gaze narrowing as the tiny hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Fear and suspicion began to rise as he felt his heart constrict with worry.

"It's not like that, Richard," Kahlan quickly interjected, placing a calming hand on his thigh and giving it a comforting squeeze. She could feel his aversion for Brey rolling off of him in waves. "He only uses his powers when his life is threatened. Isn't that right, Brey?"

"Yes, I never use my magic to manipulate people unless it's to save my life," he attempted to reassure them.

XXX

After talking late into the night catching up, they finally retired to their bedrolls. Kahlan had invited Brey to stay with them in their camp much to Richard's dismay. Shedding his vest and sword, he began to relax slightly as he laid down on his bedroll next to Kahlan on the far side of the campsite away from the others. Despite the mugginess, he readily took her into his arms, pulling her back to rest firmly against his chest. He was thankful for the heat; it had caused Kahlan to remove her jacket as well.

He nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling her essence. Her scent was like ambrosia to his soul, further weakening his resistance. He had to get her to Aydindril before he went mad with desire. He just hoped that Brey would be gone when they left in the morning. He didn't like the idea of him being near Kahlan any longer than he already had been.

His lips leisurely began exploring her ear, his hands stroking her abdomen. He smiled to himself when he felt her further melt into his embrace. "Two more days and then you are all mine, Mother Confessor," he murmured into her ear.

She moaned softly, a rush of need flooding her system. She didn't think she was going to last until Aydindril if he kept this up much longer. Since leaving the Pillars of Creation three days ago, they had been openly sleeping in each other's arms. If they were going to wait until Aydindril, they were at least going to enjoy the feel of each other's bodies while they slept.

"Keep it up, Cypher, and I'll be forced to take you right here," she breathed, gasping as he inched up to clutch her breasts firmly in his hands, causing her to arch her back, pressing herself into his grasp as he gently squeezed her.

"Fine with me," he whispered as he continued to stroke her, creating a steady build of desire within her despite the clothing that separated them. He could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest beneath his hands.

Kahlan swiftly rolled over to face him, pressing her length firmly against him, evidence of his arousal pressing into her belly. She quickly found his lips, her tongue gliding over them before taking his lower lip into her mouth.

Richard sighed deeply as his hands began stroking her back, finding her backside and squeezing the firm muscles. Pulling back, he breathlessly said, "I think I need to take you into woods where we can finish this in private."

"So Cara can find us? I don't think so," she softly laughed. "Just two more days and you can have your way with me, Seeker."

Groaning, Richard captured her lips in a searing kiss, rolling his hips against hers. "I can't wait. I have it all planned out in my mind. There are going to be lit candles, roses…your bed…and oh yes, a very naked you and me."

"It sounds amazing," she murmured, brushing her nose against his. "You should know one thing though."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to take my time having my way with you too," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again. She could feel his hips involuntarily buck up against her, his swelling desire for her taking control of his body.

Reluctantly pulling out of the kiss, Richard rolled onto his back, pulling Kahlan over to lie beside him before things got so heated he'd be unable to stop himself. She rested her head on his chest, her fingers drawing lazy circles on his abdomen as he attempted to rein in his need for her. "I love you, Kahlan, more than you know."

"I love you too, Richard," she softly said, leaning up to press a sweet kiss to his chest. "Please don't feel threatened by Brey. He's just a friend from Thandor. You're the only one I have ever truly loved."

"I know, Kahlan. I just don't like to see you threatened in any way. If you trust him, then I will try my best to trust him too," he gently replied, squeezing her tighter to him.

Sleep rapidly claimed them both, exhaustion from the last several months of fighting, searching, and surviving finally catching up with them. They had been running on sheer adrenaline for so long now. It was a relief to be able to relax, to fall asleep knowing that they and the world were both safe for once.

As they drifted off to sleep, Brey laid on his bedroll on the opposite side of camp staring up at the countless stars above, lost in his own thoughts. It was so good to see Kahlan again. She was more beautiful than he remembered. The site of her when he had entered the camp had momentarily taken his breath away. He had been startled by her striking beauty.

He listened to the soft lulling sounds of the Wizard snoring as he slept several feet from him, knowing that the Mord'Sith was somewhere close by keeping watch like a hawk patrolling for her prey. He instantly knew that Cara was not someone to mess with even if he hadn't recognized her as Mord'Sith.

Before retiring to his bedroll, Brey had seen Richard lie down next to Kahlan. Thoughts of her lying in the Seeker's arms began to drift through his mind, seeing the love that shined in their eyes for each other earlier that evening. He smiled to himself as thoughts of Kahlan floated through his mind.

XXX

The sound of Kahlan's scream penetrated his deep sleep, piercing his heart and jarring him awake with a frantic start. Richard sat bolt upright to find Kahlan's bedroll empty. He quickly looked around to see Zedd still sleeping and Cara nowhere in sight. Brey was gone as well.

Richard growled deep in his throat as he immediately jumped to his feet, snatching the Sword of Truth in the process. He raced through the woods towards the sound of Kahlan's scream, strapping the sword in place and removing it from its sheath as he ran. Leaping over a fallen log, Richard cleared the woods, crashing loudly into the clearing.

Panic-stricken deep brown eyes immediately locked with enchanted blue eyes in that split second. Confusion lined his handsome features as Richard surveyed the scene before him while still fiercely gripping his sword. His breathing was ragged as he saw Kahlan with Brey, jealousy threatening to rear its furious head.

Kahlan was standing knee deep in a stream, a stake in her hand. Her other hand had the flaps of her skirt pulled up to her thighs. Her dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, the morning sunlight glistening off of the droplets of water that clung to her porcelain shoulders while her boots and jacket lay in a heap in the grass next to Brey's shirt and boots.

Brey stood close to Kahlan, his breeches rolled up above his knees. He too had a stake in hand, a roguish smile spread across his tanned face. Water beaded on his finely muscled chest, creating trailing rivulets.

"Richard!" Kahlan cried out with glee. Her brow suddenly creased with worry as she noticed the panicked look on his face and his sword in his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I heard you scream…I didn't know where you were…" he stammered with mild shame for overreacting as he sheathed his sword.

"I'm so sorry! Brey and I decided to fish for some breakfast. I know you've been exhausted and I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible…and then Brey splashed me with water," Kahlan flushed in embarrassment, suddenly realizing how this all must look to Richard. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're safe." Seeing her like this in the stream made Richard's pulse race. She was so beautiful; the joy that filled her eyes permeated her whole countenance creating a radiance that enveloped her. It reminded him of the first time he had taught Kahlan how to fish so many months ago. It had been a scene much like this one. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her then either.

"KK is quite the fisherman here," Bren proudly added as he began to follow Kahlan toward the bank to where they had left half of their clothing.

"I know; I taught her," Richard tightly said, raking his fingers back through his hair as he made his way to the edge of the stream to wait for them.

Before they could reach the edge, Kahlan turned her ankle on a small rock in the streambed causing her to cry out and stumble. Brey caught the Confessor by the arm, keeping her from completely falling into the water. He swiftly picked her up and carried her out of the stream.

"Kahlan, are you alright?" Richard worriedly asked as he rushed to her and Brey. Pushing aside the irritation he felt for Brey holding Kahlan in his arms, Richard gently took her foot in his hand to inspect it.

"I'm fine," she muttered angrily, aggravated with herself for not being more careful. "It's just a sprain. I'm sure I can walk if Brey will just put me down."

Richard shot an icy glare at the man who held her in his arms. The sooner he left, the better Richard would feel. "Just the same, we should have Zedd look at it when we return to camp."

"I can just carry you back, KK," he eagerly offered.

"Stop you two! I'm fine! Just put me down and I'll show you," she exclaimed in exasperation.

Brey finally relented, gently setting her down on her feet. Kahlan tested her weight on her foot only to find it collapse from under her. Brey grabbed her arm before she hit the ground, sweeping her back up into his arms. "I'll take you back to camp if Richard can grab our clothes and the fish we caught."

"Brey, I…" Kahlan began as she looked up at Richard before they suddenly disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

Huffing in frustrated anger, Richard bent over and began collecting their things as well as breakfast. Images of Kahlan in Brey's strong arms, her body pressed against his bare chest only served to intensify his jealousy. Childhood friend or not, Brey was not about to take Kahlan from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Appreciate you all taking the time to comment!

**At Last**** (Chapter 3)**

Entering camp, Richard found Zedd kneeling before Kahlan with Brey sitting closely beside her, holding her hand. She had pulled her hair out of the ponytail, her long dark tresses falling over one of her shoulders as she leaned over to watch Zedd work. Richard anxiously watched Kahlan as she winced in pain with every movement Zedd attempted to make with the already swollen ankle. He hated it when Kahlan was injured no matter how insignificant the injury might seem.

Richard could barely contain the resentment he felt as he watched Brey taking care of his future wife. It should be him sitting there with her, holding her hand. He should be taking care of her; he was going to be her husband, not Brey.

"Well, it doesn't appear to be broken. It's just a bad sprain. I can fix you up in no time, my dear," Zedd informed her with a comforting pat of his boney hand on her knee. Closing his eyes, he held his hands around the injury, allowing his magic to flow through him and around her injured ankle, mending the damaged muscles and ligaments as he mumbled incoherent words.

Cara promptly entered the clearing from behind, coming to stand beside the Seeker. "What's going on? What happened to Kahlan?"

"Kahlan was with Brey fishing when she sprained her ankle. He used his magic to transport her here so Zedd could have a look at it," he said, his narrowed gaze locked on the pair sitting cozily on the log while his grandfather tended to her injury.

"Jealous, Lord Rahl?" Cara smirked, staring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"No!" Richard heatedly stated with a sneer, handing the fish to Cara. "Here, it's your turn to cook breakfast."

"I cooked dinner last night! It's Kahlan's turn," she indignantly reminded him.

"Well, Kahlan is injured and unable to do it so it's your turn again." He was in no mood to argue. He was worried about Kahlan and frustrated about the situation with Brey.

"No need to unload on me just because you're jealous," she muttered crossly under her breath as she irritably snatched the string of fish from his outstretched hand.

"Cara, I'm not jealous. I just don't trust Brey. I think he's up to something and I'm going to find out what it is," he murmured, never taking his eyes off of Kahlan.

XXX

Richard had been relieved that Kahlan's ankle hadn't been any worse than a sprain. Zedd had been able to fix her up rather quickly allowing them to soon enjoy fish for breakfast. Kahlan had quickly denied any lingering pain in her ankle, but Richard had soon noticed a mild limp to her walk.

Richard's initial relief with Kahlan's healed ankle had quickly spiraled into sullenness when Brey had announced that he too was heading for Aydindril. Kahlan had readily invited him to travel with them which Brey had just as eagerly accepted before Richard had the chance to pull Kahlan aside to voice his concerns. He could never deny Kahlan something that brought her happiness even if it caused him frustration and annoyance. At the same time, he was not about to sit back and watch this man incorporate himself into their lives and take whatever he wanted.

Richard had quickly packed up his things right after breakfast, allowing himself some time to talk to Brey. He was growing anxious to find out what the Bender was up to. While everyone was busily packing up their things to leave, Richard made his way to where he was idly waiting. Brey picked at the rough bark of a large fallen tree, his lanky frame resting against the trunk, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Thank you for getting Kahlan back to camp so quickly so Zedd could take care of her ankle," Richard reluctantly thanked him as he turned to lean his back against the trunk as well. While his face kept a friendly smile in place, his insides were twitching with frustration and suspicion.

"No need to thank me; I'd do anything for KK," he warmly replied, a smile lighting his face, his eyes beginning to shine brightly as they came to rest on the Confessor.

The Seeker bristled at the sound of Brey's pet name for Kahlan, jealousy burning like an active volcano in his heart. Richard was sure Brey would do anything for Kahlan and that was what worried him. "As would I…she means everything to me," Richard firmly informed him, casting him a sideways glance.

Brey's sandy blonde hair fell in waves across his brow as he leaned forward to swat a pesky bug from his pant leg, his expression never flinching with the Seeker's words, not even a flicker of deviation in his entire countenance. It was as if he had never heard Richard speak as the Bender intently stared at Kahlan as she gathered her things.

Brey conveyed nothing but sincerity so far which only added to Richard's distrust of him. It was the one who appeared overly friendly that turned on you, driving a knife into your back when you least expected it.

Months ago, Richard would have never been so alarmed by Brey's presence, not that he wasn't already madly in love with Kahlan by then but because of how naïve he had been. As the Seeker of Truth, he had seen too many things, ended too many lives, had made too many mistakes because he had been so trusting of others. And at times, Kahlan had been the one to pay the price. In the end, he had learned the hard way to be more cautious and not so openly believe everyone he met.

And now that Brey was here with his sights obviously set on Kahlan, Richard was all the more wary of this man. Running the palm of his hand over the hilt of his sword, Richard continued to prod for more information. "So, what do you plan on doing in Aydindril?"

"Not sure yet. Hope to find some steady work, buy a little place of my own, find a wife and settle down," Brey casually replied, never taking his eyes off of Kahlan. "Man, it is so good to see KK again after all these years."

"Yes, I know she's glad to see you again too," he grudgingly admitted as he too watched the Confessor. Her movements were pure grace, her hair falling like a dark veil around her face as she poured water over the campfire. Standing to her feet, she began toeing dirt over the smoldering embers.

"I hadn't realized how much I'd missed her until I saw her again. Brings back a lot of good memories, feelings long forgotten…"

"How is that we happened to run into you here?" Richard abruptly interrupted, quickly changing the subject. He was in no mood to hear what this man felt for his future wife.

"I'd been travelling the Midlands for the last few years, taking odd jobs here and there, never settling down for more than a few months at a time. I just decided one day that it was time I made something of myself and that Aydindril would be the perfect place to do that. KK had always spoken so proudly of it and how wonderful it was so I decided I had to go see it for myself."

Richard listened intently, searching his every word, his overall expression for any hint of deceit or untruthfulness. Unfortunately, he could not detect any so far, at least anything that could provide him any clues as to what the Bender was really after besides his Confessor. "Aydindril has always held a special place in Kahlan's heart. Where are you originally from?"

"It's a place you've never heard of. It's very far away from here," he distractedly replied as he idly peeled the bark off of a twig he'd broken free from the fallen tree trunk. "In fact, it no longer exists."

Richard eyed him suspiciously, wondering just how much of what the man said was true and how much of it was a conjured tale. Crossing his arms over his chest, Richard decided on another tactic. "How long did you stay in Thandor after Kahlan left for Aydindril?"

As if pondering just how much to reveal, Brey finally spoke, his voice surprisingly full of emotion. "A year to the day," he stated as he stared into the distance, suddenly snapping the naked stick in his large hands.

Richard was taken aback by the sudden change in his demeanor. His voice as well as his posture both grew sad and yet at the same time furious. Richard didn't miss the sudden flash of emotion that momentarily passed through the Bender's eyes, his jaw clenching tightly as he threw the broken stick aside.

"It must have been hard to watch her leave as close as the two of you were," he pushed a little further.

"You have no idea…" he spat out in a deadly low voice, his eyes narrowing into a bitter glare as Kahlan approached them.

The storm of emotions that Richard saw brewing there just beneath the surface told him that he was going to have to keep an eye on Brey at all times. It startled the Seeker to see the intensity of emotion that was being held at bay. It was almost as if the Bender was two different people inhabiting the same body.

"Are you two ready?" Kahlan warmly smiled at them, eyes darting from her friend to the Seeker she loved and then back again. Richard appeared a combination of tenuously held anger and jealousy while Brey looked dark and brooding as if he were about to erupt in a torrent of fury. She had the sinking feeling that Richard and Brey were far from becoming friends any time soon.

Just as quickly as the ferocity had emerged, it suddenly dissipated. "I can't wait to see your Aydindril, KK," Brey excitedly replied as he immediately grabbed his bag and made his way towards her, his mood swiftly changing once again as he hooked an arm through Kahlan's, leading her away from Richard.

Staring as he walked away, Richard's blood suddenly ran cold with panic. In less than a heartbeat, Brey's entire countenance had surprisingly transformed right before his eyes. Grabbing his pack, Richard rushed to catch up with them, fear and concern consuming his soul. Now he was more certain than ever that Brey was far more dangerous than Richard had first believed. The difficult part would be convincing Kahlan and the others.

XXX

The day had been long and hot, the air and the landscape dry. Not a cloud spotted the bright blue sky, allowing the sun to burn in all its glorious brilliance without a reprieve. The air was almost stifling with not even a breeze to break the monotony of the heat.

Still concerned about her ankle, Richard had started out walking with Kahlan, but had soon fallen behind with Brey claiming position on Kahlan's other side and dominating her attention. He chattered endlessly about Thandor and all the things the two of them did together while she had been there.

Walking silently beside Zedd, Richard was still in the throes of a foul mood that had been there since earlier that day when he had seen Brey with Kahlan in the stream. His brooding disposition had been steadily worsening with every passing hour as he watched Brey and Kahlan walk ahead of them, talking constantly and breaking into frequent bouts of laughter.

He was exhausted from the months of searching, his nerves on edge from Brey's presence, and frustrated as hell that he hadn't been able to make love to Kahlan yet. The sweet anticipation of being completely united with Kahlan in body as well as heart and soul was rapidly building to frenzied levels. He also felt himself growing steadily more possessive of her the longer Brey was here. Jealousy was not something that was typical of his nature, but on the other hand he had never been so passionately in love with someone until Kahlan. It also wasn't every day that a man from Kahlan's past suddenly appeared.

This was to be his and Kahlan's chance together with no interruptions, no enemies bearing down on them attempting to kill them, no stone to find, no world to save. They were completely free to love each other with no barriers keeping them apart. It was supposed to be a blissful time for them to just be able to enjoy each other, expressing and experiencing each other's love. Now Kahlan was sharing that time with a man other than him.

Sensing his grandson's dark temperament, Zedd had remained silent most of the day, allowing Richard to deal with the whirlwind of emotions that he knew he was battling. Casting a sideways glance, Zedd noticed Richard was only growing more agitated as the day wore on. A scowl had become a permanent fixture on his face, the muscles of his jaw drawn tight, his gaze dark and sharp as razors. He kept a steady hand on his sword, either gliding his fingers absentmindedly in circles around the hilt or at times gripping it tightly when Brey laid a hand on Kahlan or wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Zedd could feel Richard's frustration and jealousy smoldering just beneath the surface, itching for a reason to be released. He watched as the Seeker released a troubled sigh, raking his hand back through his long hair in exasperation.

"You know you're going to burn a hole right through that young man if you keep glowering like that."

"I'm sorry, Zedd. I just can't seem to help it." Richard used the toe of his boot to irritably kick a stone out of his way on the road, creating small cyclones of dust to temporarily rise up around his feet.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing, my boy."

"Why does everyone keep saying I'm jealous? I'm not jealous, Zedd. There's just something about him that makes me uneasy," Richard quickly replied, frustration adding an edge to his voice. There was something more going on. He was beginning to think he was going mad. It wasn't like him to be so upset about something like this, but he'd had a sickening feeling of apprehension ever since Brey's initial dramatic arrival and had only continued to intensify after talking with him that morning. The erratic sudden changes in his temperament had been unnerving, causing Richard to grow even more alarmed about the Bender being around Kahlan.

"Well, Benders have a tendency to be unstable and unpredictable in their personality and nature," the old Wizard informed him with a great deal of disgust. "You never know, though. It seems that growing up in Thandor has made a positive difference in his life."

"Something tells me it hasn't," he muttered through gritted teeth, never taking his eyes off of his Confessor. Her head suddenly fell back in a fit of laughter, her long tresses flowing freely down her back like a dark silky waterfall. The melodious sound of laughter that erupted from her caused the corners of Richard's lips to momentarily turn up.

"Kahlan clearly feels comfortable around him. As a Confessor, she can detect when someone is lying so either he's a very good liar or Kahlan is unable to read him."

"Like how Confessors are unable to read Mord'Sith?"

"Could be, but it could also be that Kahlan doesn't want to read him. He's definitely a charmer, that one. So far, he's been nothing but courteous and pleasant. I like him; he seems very friendly. And Kahlan definitely seems to enjoy his company."

"Friendly except for the way that he chose to show up, endangering Kahlan in the process," Richard hissed with renewed annoyance at the memory. He hated seeing Kahlan put any sort of danger even if it was meant to be a joke.

"He just has a flair for the dramatic. Kahlan appears very happy to see him again. He seems to have a very close relationship with her."

"I agree and that's what worries me the most." Richard pinched the bridge of his nose, temporarily closing his eyes against the overwhelming panic that welled up inside of him with finally putting words to his fear. "I hate to do it, but I'm going to have to talk to her about him. She's just so happy to see a friend from Thandor. I don't want to upset her, but I can't just sit back and watch her get hurt."

"I'm not so sure that would be a very good idea, my boy. Kahlan isn't going to take too well to someone telling her a close friend is not what he appears to be. Because of her magic, Kahlan has hardly had any friends before the three of us. She's fiercely protective of the few friends that she does have. Don't let your jealousy get in the way of making good decisions."

"She's my best friend, Zedd. There could never be a better friend than Kahlan," he softly replied, his eyes growing tender with the love that consumed him. "I just don't want her to get hurt…or worse yet, lose her altogether." Richard swallowed hard against the sudden anguish that came with the unbearable thought.

"Well, there's one thing you definitely don't have to worry about, though."

"What's that?"

"That young woman's heart belongs to no one but you." With a broad smile, Zedd clapped his grandson on the back, leaving it there a moment longer to reassure him. "So, there's no need for the jealousy that you say isn't there."

Richard turned, flashing his grandfather a smile as well as a look that spoke volumes of the panic that swarmed in his heart. Zedd always knew how to make him feel better.

Just then, Kahlan looked over her shoulder, flashing the Seeker the most beautiful smile, her face glowing from laughter, her eyes bright with happiness. She somehow managed to make the very air in his lungs suddenly vanish. He unconsciously took a deep breath in an attempt to replenish his supply of air. Ever since that first day he saw her running through the woods in Hartland, she'd had a magical hold on him that had nothing to do with her Confessor's powers. It was a spell that had continued to develop and grow in intensity since then. It was something that he knew for himself could never be broken by anyone or anything.

Richard readily returned her smile with one of his own, mouthing the words 'I love you'. Kahlan smiled her special smile that silently told him she felt the same before she turned back to Brey's endless chatter. To his amazement, Kahlan had just managed in the briefest of moments to temporarily calm the jealous torment in his soul. Somehow, though, the fear of losing her forever still lingered…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, guys! I appreciate you taking the time to leave them!

**At Last**** (Chapter 4)**

Richard sat on a tree stump deep in the woods, lost in his own bewildered thoughts. He had quickly volunteered to go hunting for dinner, more than ready to escape the tension that Brey had created in their group. Even though Kahlan did not seem to sense it, it hung so thickly in the air that he swore he would suffocate from it.

Resting his elbows on his knees, he gently fingered the gift that he had bought for Kahlan before Brey's arrival. They had been passing through a large town on their way to Aydindril when he had come across it. Seeing it in the window, Richard had sent the others on ahead to the market before disappearing into the small shop. When he saw it, he immediately wanted Kahlan to have it. It had cost him nearly all that he had, but for her he would have given everything.

He had toyed with the idea of giving it to her that night, but then Brey had unexpectedly appeared and there hadn't seemed to be an appropriate time since. Brey had monopolized her from the time of his arrival, never straying far from her side except when they slept.

Sighing, Richard broodingly wrapped his fingers tightly around the precious gift, loneliness aching in his heart. He so desperately missed her even though they had been travelling together all day, his hunger for her closeness permeating his core.

"There you are!"

Richard leapt to his feet, startled by the sudden intrusion as he indulged in his conflicted emotions. He looked to find Kahlan standing a few feet away from him, worry lining her beautiful features.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Her voice was gentle, her eyes brimming with love as well as relief as she came to stand in front of him. "You left so quickly when we started setting up camp; I was worried about you." She tenderly rested her hand on his arm as she stared into his warm brown eyes.

"I was just anxious to find something for dinner," he distractedly said, not wanting her to sense his real reason. He suddenly became very aware of her close proximity, the feel of her hand on his arm causing electricity to surge throughout his body through the thin fabric of his shirt. He wondered if she really understood what she did to him with something as simple as her touch.

Kahlan smiled softly, her eyes falling on his firmly clutched hand that he still held out in front of him. He had completely forgotten about the gift he had in his hand, Kahlan's abrupt appearance making his mind spin. He watched with rapt attention as she lightly ran her fingers down the length of his arm, coming to rest on his fist. She softly wrapped her fingers around his tightly enclosed hand, her thumb gently stroking his wrist.

"I miss you," she simply said, allowing the loneliness that she felt to permeate her words. Brey had held her captive all day, talking endlessly about old times, where he'd been since Thandor and where he was heading. She had hoped that Richard would have come to her rescue, but he had remained back with Zedd all day, likely allowing her time with her friend.

She had sensed his aloofness but had let it pass, knowing that he was likely feeling uncomfortable with Brey dominating her attention. She loved Richard all the more for allowing her this time to catch up with Brey despite his own unease, promising herself she would more than make up for it when they finally reached Aydindril. Then, she would be all his to do with as he wished. The thought caused warm desire to swim in the pit of her stomach.

The feel of her hand on his, her thumb caressing his skin caused tingles to vibrate through his body. The soft orange radiance of the setting sun pierced through the thick cover of branches, splashing a glow across her features that set his body on fire for her. He suddenly found it hard to think, difficult to even speak.

"I miss you too," he softly responded after several moments. The sounds of the birds' boisterous chirping swiftly grew distant, a soft sudden breeze that had been missing all day suddenly appeared out of nowhere causing her hair to gently whip.

"What's in your hand?" she curiously wondered aloud, turning his fist over in her hand.

"Oh…it's nothing…" he stammered, suddenly feeling embarrassed and awkward before the woman he loved more than his very life.

Noticing his unexpected nervousness, Kahlan lightheartedly pushed a little further. "Well, you act like it's something."

Taking a deep breath, Richard finally relented. He had hoped for something more romantic than this, but the glow that lit her face was stirring a deep need for her that he could no longer resist. "Turn around and close your eyes."

"Alright," Kahlan turned around, puzzled by his request. She obediently closed her eyes and waited. She sighed softly as he ran his fingers through her hair, gently gathering up the long strands in his hands and laying them over her shoulder. She felt something warm unexpectedly rest against the skin on her chest.

Carefully turning her around, Richard apprehensively said, "Ok, open your eyes."

Opening her eyes, Kahlan found herself staring into brown orbs that reflected the love that she felt in her heart. Slowly looking down, she found a stunning pendant resting against her chest, a delicate silver chain around her neck. She softly gasped in surprise as she lightly ran her fingertips over the beautiful silver symbol, mystified by the shape as tears instantly collected in her eyes.

Richard silently watched her, enjoying her innocent wonderment as she touched the graceful pendant. "It's the symbol for infinity," Richard finally told her, reaching his hand up to run a finger over the necklace that now graced her slender neck.

She looked up, tears shining in her eyes. "It's…absolutely beautiful," she softly replied, stunned by his gift. "Where did you get this?"

"The other day when we passed through Oberton. I saw it in a shop and I wanted you to have it, to have something that showed that my love for you is eternal, without end."

"Richard, I…I love it. Thank you…" she murmured, overcome with love as she continued to hold the pendant delicately between her fingertips. No one ever gave gifts to Confessors except out of tradition, duty or respect for their position of authority in the Midlands. "I've never received a gift so beautiful in my entire life."

"No one has given you anything special?" he asked in amazement. It was his turn to be stunned. It hurt him deeply to know what an isolated and lonely life Kahlan had led. She was so special and deserved so much more than what life had dealt her. He planned on spending the rest of his existence making up for what she had missed.

Kahlan gently shook her head 'no' as she looked back up at him. A tear slowly trickled down her cheek as he reached for her, pulling her to him. He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, then to each eye before seeking the tip of her nose and finally finding her sweet lips. Kissing Kahlan was pure bliss. He felt at times he could die alone just for want of kissing her. He knew for sure that making love with her would truly be an amazing experience that he could barely wait to share with her.

"Kahlan, I'm going to make sure you are showered with the gifts and the love that you so deserve," he tenderly promised before capturing her lips again in a heated kiss. He found his body responding to hers with the burning desire that raged around them, enveloping and threatening to consume them.

"I love you with all my heart," she passionately whispered, her need to feel his touch driving her mad. "I want you, Richard…now…" she murmured seductively in his ear as he began blazing a trail of fiery kisses down her throat.

Richard released a throaty moan against her neck, causing vibrations to course hotly through her body. He nibbled and kissed along her column, pausing at her necklace to place a loving kiss there as if sealing his profession of love for her.

Kahlan ran her fingers through his hair, gripping the longer strands tightly in a desperate attempt to keep his lips on her flesh. His tongue darted out, tasting the saltiness of her skin, relishing in the flavor that was distinctly Kahlan. Her hands quickly found the opening to his shirt, her fingers gently raking over the skin and teasing his nipples.

The frenzied desire she was building in him was raging at irrepressible levels. If he didn't have her soon, he was certain he would burst. Hands began groping frantically at clothing, panting heated breath setting flesh on fire.

"Excuse me...I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Fiery passion came to an unexpected halt at the sound of Brey's intrusive voice. Richard growled angrily against her throat, his burning desire quickly turning into fuming frustration and resentment. Kahlan sighed heavily in annoyance, trying to calm her racing heart and ragged breathing.

"Yes, you are," she crossly hissed, her breath still coming out in exerted pulls for air. "What do you want, Breydan?"

"I was told to find you. Cara already returned with dinner. We'll be eating soon," he informed them, not the least bit ashamed or embarrassed for having interrupted the couple in the midst of their heated embrace.

"We'll be there shortly," Kahlan brusquely stated as she pressed her forehead to Richard's, her eyes begging for forgiveness for the intrusion.

"Alright, I'll let them know." Brey turned to leave, a pleased smile spreading broadly across his face.

"Richard, I'm so sorry," she said as she pulled away, attempting to put her jacket back into place as she tried to rein in her need for him. She would only have to hold on for another day.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Kahlan," he adamantly replied, grabbing her hands to keep her from adjusting her clothes. He pressed his lips to the palms of her hands, causing her to moan, desire still surging through her system. Releasing her hands, he lovingly refastened the clasps on her jacket, running his hands over her breasts and down her sides, longing burning in his eyes. "I'm counting down the hours until I can get you out of these clothes."

The pressure he felt from his arousal was almost unbearable as Kahlan lovingly tucked his shirt back into his pants. "Tomorrow night, Richard. It's going to be you and me behind locked doors," she informed him as she pressed her lips to his. "I hope you aren't too attached to these clothes you're wearing because I plan on tearing them off of your body."

Richard released a deep growl, desperately fighting the urge to throw her to the ground and take her right there. "I will race you to Aydindril, right now. Come on…let's go."

Kahlan laughed as she ran her hand down the length of his arm, taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her lips. She brushed a soft kiss to his hand as she began pulling him along with her back towards camp. "You know we can't abandon Cara and Zedd."

"They can find their own way. Besides, they can keep Brey occupied for me," he mumbled in abject irritation, allowing Kahlan to drag him along behind her. If Brey wasn't careful, he was going to find himself on the wrong end of Richard's sword.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Brey when we return to camp." Kahlan's eyes flashed with annoyance. Friend or no friend, she was not about to allow Brey to come between her and Richard.

XXX

"Breydan, you can't just be sneaking up on Richard and me!"

"Yah, that wasn't such a good idea, was it?" He knew that he had gone too far this time. Kahlan was using his full name. She was obviously upset with him, but her anger only added to her intense beauty.

"No! Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"Come on, KK! It wasn't that bad!"

"Brey, I'm happy to see you again, but a lot has happened since I last you so many years ago. I'm not the same young girl that used to run around with you in Thandor. I've grown up; I'm the Mother Confessor now…and I'm in love with Richard. We're going to be married when we return to Aydindril," Kahlan informed him, her eyes still glowing with irritation at his abrupt intrusion into her and Richard's private moment. She was frustrated with want for Richard and Brey's presence was beginning to suffocate her.

"I'm very happy for you, KK," Brey responded with a silly grin. "I always knew that you would find true love regardless of your magic. It always was your secret dream even though everyone kept telling you it was impossible. Richard is a very lucky man especially if he was able to find a way around your powers."

"I love him more than anything, Brey," Kahlan firmly repeated, wanting him to completely understand where she stood as she absentmindedly touched her necklace. She may have had a crush on Brey growing up in Thandor, but that had been a lifetime ago. What she had felt for Brey at that time had been but a fleeting thought compared to the deep passionate love for Richard that resided in her heart and consumed her very being.

"I can see that; it's very obvious. I couldn't be happier for the two of you," he softly told her, watching as her fingers played with the delicate necklace that adorned her neck. "It was good spending the day with you, KK. It was just like old times. Remember how we used to sneak away and spend the whole day hiking in the hills? We'd sit up there for hours on end talking and exploring."

"Yes, I remember. Those were good times, memories that I will always cherish, but I can't be running around all day with you like we did when we were children. I'm not a little girl any more. I'm a grown woman now. It was good to catch up on old times with you today, but I can't spend every moment with you. It's not fair to Richard. I am forever grateful for your friendship. You were there for me when I needed someone the most, but I will not hurt Richard…not even for you." Kahlan released her hold on her pendant, crossing her arms across her chest, her shoulders set and her stance becoming rigid.

Her words were firm, her manner unyielding. "I know, KK. I really miss those days. Seeing you just brought all those memories flooding back. You know, I had such a crush on you then…maybe still do a little," he wistfully revealed, his eyes growing distant.

"I had a crush on you too back then. You were my first kiss. I'll never forget that," Kahlan said with a small smile, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"I remember," he said with a grin as he wiggled his eyebrows. "It was my first kiss too."

"It was wonderful and I wouldn't take that moment back for anything, but I'm in love with Richard. If you're going to be staying in Aydindril, I want you on your best behavior. You can't just pop up on a whim especially after Richard and I are married."

"How soon will you be getting married?"

"As soon as we can make all the arrangements. It'll probably take a couple of weeks at least."

"Can I walk you down the aisle? Give the beautiful bride away?"

"I don't know; I would have to talk it over with Richard." Kahlan already knew that Richard would not be thrilled with the idea of Brey walking her down the aisle at their wedding and she couldn't really blame him. She wouldn't be very happy if Anna suddenly showed up and decided to participate in their wedding.

"Well, the offer stands just the same. You hold a very special place in my heart, KK…always have, always will." Brey pulled Kahlan into a tight embrace. Noticing the Seeker watching them, he winked at him, knowing that it would only further annoy him. He quickly decided to add insult to injury as he pulled back, placing a kiss on Kahlan's cheek.

Embarrassed by his mischief, Kahlan quickly swatted him on the chest before walking back to the others. Feigning discomfort, Brey rubbed his chest as he watched Kahlan make her way to the other side of the campfire. His eyes filled with shameless lust as they roamed over her body, taking in every luscious curve.

Brey's mind began replaying that day so long ago when he kissed Kahlan. It began playing again as vividly as if it had just happened yesterday. They had been up in the hills like they had been so many times before, sitting on a rock formation that jutted out over a deep valley. The sky was brilliant shades of blues, yellows, and reds as the sun began to disappear behind the distant horizon. They had spent the entire afternoon talking and dreaming about what their futures held, the places they wanted to see and the things they wanted to do.

Kahlan had looked so pretty, the radiant colors playing on her long dark hair. He had been warned by the Sisters how dangerous Kahlan was and he knew that he shouldn't touch her, but he thought that one kiss couldn't possibly hurt. He'd had a crush on her ever since she and her sister had first arrived in Thandor. They had become fast friends, spending countless hours together day in and day out. He couldn't understand why Kahlan didn't have many friends. She'd proven to be the best friend a person could ever ask for.

Sitting up on that ridge, Brey had nervously leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss hadn't lasted but a couple of seconds, but it had been better than his fourteen year old mind could have ever expected it would. The kiss had been so sweet, her powers not even affecting him. It was the next day that he had learned that Kahlan was leaving for Aydindril to begin her training at the Confessor's Palace. It had broken his heart to have to say goodbye to her, but he had sworn that some day he would find her again.

Now, Brey had finally found her only to discover that she was in love with the Seeker and that he had miraculously found a way around her magic. This was not at all how he had dreamed their lives were going to turn out, but things would soon change. He would most definitely see to that…


	5. Chapter 5

**At Last**** (Chapter 5)**

They nonchalantly watched from the other side of the campfire, trying to not pay attention but it was very difficult. Kahlan was clearly upset with Brey and was letting him know that in no uncertain terms. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest, her brow wrinkled, her blue eyes dancing with irritation.

Brey appeared to be bravely attempting to plead his case and beg for forgiveness but it seemed that Kahlan was having none of it. He had monopolized her the entire day as well as interrupting his and Kahlan's private moment.

Richard couldn't stop the smile that kept creeping to his lips as he watched with satisfied amusement. He was beginning to relax a little seeing that Kahlan had realized Brey was scheming and manipulative without him having to tell her. That would have been a very unpleasant conversation to say the least.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Cara smirked as she dished out the stew.

"Yes, I am and I am not ashamed to admit it. He deserves everything that's coming to him," Richard smiled in satisfaction at the Mord'Sith. "He's up to something, Cara. I just haven't figured out what that is yet."

"I could have told you that, Lord Rahl," she flatly stated, taking a spoon and her bowl to settle down on the other side of Zedd. "He's after the Mother Confessor."

"Well, he not going to get her if I have anything to say about it," Richard replied with irritation, his mood suddenly becoming dark at the thought. He knew that's what Brey's ultimate goal was, but he was going to have to get past him and his sword first. He couldn't help but feel there was something more that the Bender was after, though.

"Isn't that for Kahlan to decide?" Cara goaded, knowing full well that she was only furthering his irritation, but they were so clearly in love that she knew without a doubt that Kahlan would never be with someone other than Richard. They just so obviously belonged together.

"Yes, it is," Richard finally bit out with a sneer.

He knew that Kahlan loved him, but the thought hadn't occurred to him that Kahlan might choose Brey over him. He had been so worried about Brey trying to steal her away that he hadn't considered that Kahlan might willingly want to go with him. The two of them had been very close before in Thandor. Maybe seeing Brey again would bring back old feelings with those memories. His heart suddenly seized at the horrifying thought. He would never be able to deny Kahlan her wishes if that was what she truly wanted. Her happiness was his ultimate purpose in life.

"Cara, don't torture the poor boy. He's suffering enough as it is," Zedd interjected with a grin in between bites of his stew, noticing the irritation and panic that had returned to his grandson's face.

Noticing the look of panic that flashed in his eyes, Cara lightly laughed. "Lord Rahl, I'm only teasing. For some unknown reason, the Mother Confessor is completely in love with you," she replied, quirking an eyebrow. "She would never leave you and certainly not for that silly fool."

"Just keep an eye on him. I know Kahlan trusts him, but I don't. He's got an agenda and I don't want Kahlan getting hurt." Richard knew that Cara was only teasing him, but it still put him on edge more than he already was.

"I will protect her as I always have," Cara promised with a roll of her eyes before quoting the words that she'd sworn to countless times over the last several months. "Brey will have to get through me first if he wants the Mother Confessor."

Turning his attention back to Kahlan and Brey, he was stunned to see them laughing again. Brey quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace that lingered longer than Richard would have liked, his hands roaming over her back and heading down towards her bottom.

Brey suddenly looked at him, giving him a wink. Richard clenched his jaw in a valiant attempt to control the burning jealousy that was about to erupt, his mouth twisting into a scowl as he watched Brey lean in, kissing Kahlan on the cheek.

Noticing Brey's lust-filled eyes as they followed Kahlan, Richard used every ounce of strength he possessed not to run the man through. He knew it was only a matter of time before he and Brey came to blows over Kahlan. He was more than prepared for it, anxious to end this threat once and for all.

Settling down beside him after picking up a bowl of stew, Kahlan laid a hand on his thigh, giving it a playful squeeze. Leaning in, she kissed him soundly before taking a bite of her dinner. "I talked to Brey and he knows he needs to back off. I told him that we are going to be married when we return to Aydindril. He was very happy for us. He even offered to walk me down the aisle," she lightly laughed with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

Richard bristled at the thought of Brey walking Kahlan down the aisle let alone even being at their wedding. He had to talk to her tonight; no matter how hard it was going to be, he knew that he had to warn her about Brey before it was too late.

XXX

The night air had cooled little and had become humid again, the moon partly obscured by quickly accumulating clouds. Everyone had settled down for the night, Cara taking first watch as usual. Brey and Zedd were sleeping soundly on the other side of camp.

"Kahlan, I need to talk to you alone. It's very important," he anxiously told her as he leaned down beside her, offering her his hand.

"Alright, Richard," she warily replied, taking his offered hand. He helped her up from her bedroll, clutching her hand tightly. She could tell by the look on his face that he was upset and she could guess about what.

Holding her hand tightly in his, Richard carefully led her through the darkness of the woods. Seeing the campfire diminish into a faint distant glow, Richard felt they were at a safe enough distance that he could talk to her. Turning, he took Kahlan's other hand in his, moving to stand before her, the tips of his boots touching hers, the moon softly outlining her beautiful features.

Richard drew a deep breath as he stared into her bright blue orbs, gaining strength from them to tell her what he knew she had to hear. The muggy night air caused perspiration to accumulate and glisten on his brow as he searched for the words that didn't want to form on his lips.

Seeing the trouble that clouded his eyes, Kahlan pulled her hand free to bring it up to his face. She tenderly stroked his cheek, anxiety beginning to well up inside of her. "Richard, what is it?"

"Kahlan, I know that Brey is your friend…that you grew up with him in Thandor and that you trust him…but I don't. He is not being honest with you or us. He is up to something; I don't know what it is, but he is definitely not someone we can trust," Richard said, his words flowing out in a heated rush like hot lava. "I'm sorry, Kahlan. I love you more than anything and I wish that I could spare you this…I don't want to hurt you…but you need to be careful."

"Richard, I know that Brey is a jokester and a tease, that he can come across as being very flirty, but he's harmless. He knows that I've already given my heart to you and there is nothing more than friendship between him and me," she calmly replied, knowing that Richard was struggling with Brey's sudden appearance. It wasn't everyday that a man from her past suddenly dropped from the heavens, joining their little group. He just needed some time to get to know Brey the way that she did.

"Kahlan, there's something more than that. I don't know what it is, but something in my gut tells me he is up to no good."

"Richard, he's my friend. I owe him so much. When Dennee and I were first brought to Thandor, Brey was never afraid of me or what I was capable of. I had no friends except for Dennee. Do you know how hard it was for me? Brey does. He was there for me when I had no one," she heatedly told him, hurt and anger beginning to mingle as she turned her back to him.

"It breaks my heart knowing the things that you've been through and I am glad that he was able to be there for you when you needed someone the most, but I don't believe he's the same person that he was in Thandor." Richard wished with all his heart he could have known Kahlan back then, that he could have been there for her, but he was happy that she'd had least had Brey despite the fact that he didn't trust him now.

Furious tears stung her eyes as she spun on her heel to face her Seeker again, her chest beginning to heave with pain and anger as she pointed an outraged finger at him. "You didn't know him back then, Richard, but I did! He was there for me when I had night terrors about what my father did to me and Dennee. Nightmares that he was coming back for me, that he would beat me again for escaping him, that he would make me do those horrible things again, things I haven't even told you about because I know it would hurt you too much if you really knew the shame I carry with me every day.

"Brey was my friend when everyone else was too scared to even look at me for fear of being confessed. Do you know how that feels? How deeply that hurts to have everyone look at you so terrified like your some kind of monster?" she furiously replied, feeling her throat constrict with the painful memories.

"Kahlan, I…" Richard began, his heart breaking with every painful word that poured from his Confessor's lips. Rage began to rumble deep within his soul for what Kahlan had endured because of her father, helplessness gnawing at his heart for not being there to prevent it. Jealousy rang like clanging bells in his mind, warning him of the dangerous threat that Brey was to Kahlan now. He was not about to let her endure any more torment. She'd been through enough and Richard swore she would endure no more.

"You're just jealous!" she angrily yelled as hot tears began streaming down her face.

"Yes, I am, but can you blame me?" Richard finally admitted as he suddenly yelled back, anger that had been steadily brewing and building since Brey's arrival finally rising to the surface, crashing through the tenuous wall that had been restraining it. "I'm jealous that he spent the entire day with my future wife. I'm jealous when he puts his arms around you or kisses you. I'm jealous because I love you and I can't cope with the idea of someone else being with you especially someone who could hurt you!"

"You don't trust me…" she gasped, tears blurring her vision. "That what it comes down to…you don't trust me to be around him."

"That is not it, Kahlan! I trust you with all my heart; it's Brey that I don't trust!" he cried in frustration, feeling his fear and anger coursing freely through him now. He tightly grasped her upper arms, frantic to make her see that Brey was extremely dangerous and needed to be avoided at all cost.

"But you don't trust my judgment! Do you really believe that I would betray our love?" Kahlan angrily yanked her arms free from his hold on her. She swiftly took several steps back as she stared at him, the hurt she felt in her heart mirroring in her eyes.

The look of anguish on her face pierced his soul. Richard took several deep breaths as he attempted to rein in his anger. "Kahlan, please…I love you, I trust you more than anyone I have ever trusted in my entire life. I know that you would never betray our love. It's Brey that I don't trust."

"Maybe you should try to get to know him. Then you will see that he is not what you believe him to be," she replied, her breath coming out in hiccoughs for air. She was absolutely crushed that Richard did not trust her.

"I plan on it; I'm going to find out what he is up to. I'm not going to lose you, Kahlan. I won't survive if that happens," he passionately declared. Even in the darkness, Kahlan could see anger and fear flashing in his eyes, causing her heart to skip a beat. He hadn't been near this upset since their experience with the Minders.

Kahlan stared up into the night sky as Richard stormed away, leaving her standing there alone. She tightly wrapped her arms around herself as she dropped to the ground, her back resting against a tree as she wept bitterly. She felt so torn inside. Brey had given her no reason not to trust him since his arrival. Richard was the Seeker and at times amazed her that he could sense things that she could not. It was as if he could sense things before they happened.

She loved Richard with all her heart; she couldn't wait to be his wife. She knew he felt hurt and threatened, but his jealousy was absurd. He had no reason to be jealous of Brey. She had no feelings for him more than mere friendship. She had made that plainly clear to Brey earlier that night and he had seemed genuinely happy for them. Was she allowing her feelings of gratitude for his friendship in Thandor to blind her to what he really was?

Kahlan could scarcely believe that she and Richard had gone from a passionate, intimate moment earlier that evening when he had given her the beautiful necklace to a full-blown argument just a few short hours later. She reached up, running her fingertips over the beautiful pendant, tracing the symbol representing eternal love. It had meant the world to her that Richard would give her such a precious gift symbolizing his infinite love for her. He of all people should have understood how painful her childhood had been for her, that she had needed a friend like Brey back then and what that friendship had meant to her.

But then again maybe Richard was right. He never would have spoken cruelly about Brey unless he felt that he was truly a threat to her. Richard was not like that. He was a man of honor, had a kind compassionate heart. At the same time, he had been very jealous of her relationship with Brey. Jealousy could be clouding his judgment. Drawing her legs up, Kahlan rested her forehead on her knees as hot tears continued to fall. She felt torn between a close friendship with a man who had been there for her when she had needed someone the most and the deep-seated love of a man who gave her very heart a reason to beat.

XXX

How long she sat there crying she wasn't sure, but she became acutely aware of someone approaching. Kahlan quickly raised her head, hoping that it was Richard only to find Brey coming into the small clearing.

"KK, what's wrong?" he concernedly asked as he made his way to her, sinking down beside her and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder.

"It's nothing," she sniffled as she wiped her eyes, not wanting to talk to anyone right now, least of all him. He had been the cause of the argument and the reason Richard had been so upset.

"Hey, it's me; you can always talk to me, Kahlan." Concern permeated his clear blue eyes as he studied her face. It was soaked with her tears, her eyes red from crying and filled with so much hurt, her lip trembling. Her breath was still coming out in staccato pulls for air, her chest seizing as she attempted to rein in her hurt. Even in her despair, she was stunning to behold.

"I don't want to talk about it," she softly murmured, unshed tears stinging her eyes once more as Brey gently began stroking her hair.

"It's alright; you don't have to talk about it. I'll just sit here and keep you company then," he softly replied as he pulled her to lean into his comforting embrace. "Remember that cave we used to play in? It was tucked behind brush in the hills we used to explore. You were the great Mother Confessor and I was the all-powerful Wizard – Bender. We would vanquish all evil in our land, right the wrongs, and save the world."

"I remember," Kahlan softly smiled through her tears. "I think I confessed more trees in that forest than I think I have ever confessed real people in my whole life."

"I set more rocks on fire with my pretend Wizard's fire then I could possibly count."

"We thought we were invincible that's for sure," she chuckled, causing them both to gently shake as he held her. It felt so good to be in her friend's comforting embrace, but how she longed for it to be Richard's arms instead.

"We are invincible, KK. Together, we can do anything we set our minds to," he said, his voice growing distant as his gaze narrowed with his darkening thoughts.

"Right, Brey. Whatever you say," she laughed again, her breathing beginning to even out. Brey always had delusions of grandeur, always dreamed the impossible. It had given her hope when she'd had none.

"I mean it, Kahlan. Together, anything is possible."

Pulling back, she stared at her friend, beginning to wonder how serious he was. He was always kidding and saying things in an attempt to make her laugh or feel better. Looking into his confident eyes now, she was beginning to wonder if he was being serious or not.

Brey suddenly broke into his wide familiar grin. "Remember, we always told each other that anything was possible if we just believed in it with all our hearts, that we could accomplish anything."

"I still believe that. Richard has proven that to me more times than I can count with his unconditional love," she quietly said, sadness filling her voice as she left his embrace to stand.

"Yes, but we made each other believe it first," he heatedly reminded her as he stood to his feet, resentment momentarily passing through his eyes and filling his voice.

Brey suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her to him for several moments before Kahlan gently pulled back. "We should get back to camp," she muttered, moving past him.

He quickly grabbed her hand as she moved by him. "Remember, KK, I'm always here for you no matter what."

"I know," she simply stated with a small smile as she pulled her hand free, suddenly growing awkward with the unexpected change in his demeanor.

They walked back to camp in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Confusion and pain laced Kahlan's heart and mind, intensifying with every step she took. So many emotions were spiraling out of control. While it had been good to see Brey and reminisce about the good times they'd shared, it had also stirred up a lot of painful memories from before Thandor that she carried deep inside her heart, terrifying memories that she'd long ago buried in an attempt to forget. She wished Richard was here with her now, holding her close and comforting her, taking all her crushing heartache away…for he was the only one who truly ever could…


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for following along and to those who took the time to leave reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**At Last**** (Chapter 6)**

The gathering gray clouds overhead created an air of melancholy that quickly settled over everyone. It was not the bright, happy occasion that Richard had dreamed it would be when they arrived in Aydindril later that day. Tension hung thickly in the air, following their every step.

Richard sighed heavily, his heart fraught with frustration as well as dread. The talk that had occurred last night with Kahlan had not gone well at all. He could still feel the stinging hurt that filled her voice, the crushing guilt that ate at his soul. She had felt that he didn't trust her, but it couldn't have been furthest from the truth. He did trust her, more than he had ever trusted anyone in his entire life. He felt an unbelievable connection to Kahlan unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Kahlan had dramatically changed his life. He would never be the same nor did he want to be the same.

Filled with fear and anger, Richard had left Kahlan by herself in the woods, the sounds of her weeping filling his ears and breaking his heart. He felt horrible for leaving her there all alone in the darkness, but he didn't know what to do. He knew they both needed a little time apart at that moment. If they had continued on, they would have only said things that they would later regret and he couldn't bear hurting her more than he already had.

After several minutes of wandering the woods, though, Richard had circled back to where he had left Kahlan. Guilt heavily weighed down his steps, not allowing him to return to camp until he had made sure Kahlan had safely returned. As he approached the small clearing where he had left her, Richard heard voices. His anger instantly rekindled, his jaw immediately set with jealousy as he saw Brey sitting on the ground next to Kahlan, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

His chest began to tighten as he watched the Bender comforting his Confessor. He could feel the heat of his fury burning through him. Everything inside of him cried out to end their embrace, but he couldn't make his legs or his mouth work. His hands were balled into fists, his nails biting into his palms. Richard knew that if Kahlan wasn't already tempted by Brey's return, then he had just driven her into his arms.

Turning his jealous anger into strength, Richard was finally able to make his legs move. He silently left the pair, the image of Kahlan in Brey's arms seared into his mind. Wandering deeper into the forest, Richard finally stopped, dropping to the ground in a rush of angry tears.

Richard didn't think he had ever felt so lost in his life. Even when rifts were ripping through the earth's crust and he had no idea how he was ever going to find the Stone of Tears, he had been able to fight, to continue on despite the odds because Kahlan had been by his side. With Kahlan, Richard felt that he could take on the whole world, face the Keeper himself head-on.

When he had finally returned to camp, Kahlan was asleep on her bedroll. Lying down next to her, sleep had eluded him most of the night. His thoughts were too absorbed with Brey and images of him holding Kahlan. Even though he was laying next her, Richard felt as if there was a large chasm separating them, intensifying his heartache.

He had briefly fallen asleep, waking the next morning to find Kahlan already packed and ready to go. Keeping her distance from him, she was sitting alone on a tree stump deep in her own thoughts, her eyes hurt and sad, reflecting the terrible struggle he had created in her soul. He knew she was upset with him and he really couldn't blame her. Even though he couldn't stand hurting her, Richard would do it all over again if it meant saving her life in the end.

Richard watched now as Kahlan and Brey walked side-by-side, talking quietly. There was not the laughter and happiness that had been there yesterday. Kahlan's shoulders were set, her steps determined. He noticed that her brow was creased when she would turn at times to look at Brey. She furrowed her brow only when she was upset about something.

Brey looked concerned as he talked to her, draping a comforting arm around her shoulders as they walked, pulling her closer to him and laying his head on top of hers. And every time he did, Richard felt a thousand agonizing pricks at his heart like someone was taking a knife to it, purposefully stabbing it bit by bit. Images of the scene Richard had observed last night began flashing tauntingly in his mind.

"You told Kahlan how you felt about Brey last night, didn't you?" Zedd said more as a statement than a question. "I just hope you try to fix it soon."

Richard looked irritatingly over at his grandfather who had suddenly caught up with him. He had managed to keep to himself all morning with Brey and Kahlan ahead of him and Zedd and Cara behind him. Zedd had just changed the dynamics of their little group and Richard was none too pleased with having to talk to anyone right now when all he wanted to do was brood.

"Did Kahlan tell you we had a fight?"

"No, she has not mentioned one word of it, but by the way you two are scowling and avoiding each other it's quite obvious that there is trouble in paradise."

Richard sighed heavily, tightly clenching the straps of his pack. "Zedd, I told Kahlan that I didn't trust Brey and that I thought he was up to something. She got very upset and it turned into a fight. She thinks that I don't trust her around Brey."

Zedd watched his grandson as he glared straight ahead, his jaw muscles tightening only to partially relax for a flickering moment before contracting again. His knuckles were almost turning white with the intensity of his grasp on the straps of his pack. "I know you had the best of intentions, Richard. Kahlan's just upset because she trusts Brey and now the man she loves is telling her that she's wrong. Why don't you try and talk to her again."

"I appreciate you trying to help Zedd, but I don't think now is…"

"Brey, I want to talk to you a moment. I have so many questions about Benders and what you can actually do," Zedd called, hurrying to catch up with Kahlan and Brey. Zedd quickly wrapped an arm around the Bender's shoulders as he pushed him on ahead of the rest leaving Kahlan walking by herself.

Richard just shook his head, unable to suppress the small smile that suddenly appeared on his lips. His grandfather could be so ornery sometimes. Richard watched as Kahlan walked alone, her head tilted down as if the dirt road unexpectedly held some fascination to it. He felt a sudden lump in his throat as he attempted to swallow his jealousy and pride.

Kahlan had shoved aside the overwhelming desire to run to Richard that morning, to feel his arms around her, his lips pressed to hers, to tell him that she was sorry, but her anger and pride wouldn't allow it…at least not at the moment. Her heart was drowning in a sea of confusion and anger, frustration and hurt.

Sleeping without him holding her last night had been agonizingly hard, harder than she had expected it to be. And tonight was supposed to be their first night together, their night to make love to one another, finally expressing with their bodies what they felt in their hearts. Tears immediately stung her eyes at the thought. They had held back for so agonizingly long, had been forced to keep each other at arm's length for fear of confession. Tonight was to be theirs; a night filled with intense passion and pent up desire for one another.

Kahlan had been very quiet during breakfast, a sense of sadness overwhelming her. Even though pretending to be asleep, Brey had noticed Richard taking Kahlan into the woods last night, following them later and arriving just in time to see Richard storm off. Walking next to her now, Brey had finally pried some conversation from the silent Mother Confessor. She was not the open, laughing friend that he had spent the day with yesterday. Her brilliant blue eyes held a warning that told him to tread carefully.

He had started out with neutral conversation, telling her about his plans once he arrived in Aydindril. He planned on finding a nice little home on the outskirts of the city. He hadn't really decided on an occupation yet, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he found work in the big city of Aydindril. He'd been making money over the years doing odd jobs and travelling here and there, taking in the whole territory before finally deciding to settle down in the governing seat of the Midlands. It had been mere coincidence that he had come across Kahlan and her friends after so many years…or so he had told her.

He was craftily spinning his web, telling her only the things that he wished her to know while keeping other details to himself. He didn't feel that he was lying so much as just not telling Kahlan everything. As he spun his web, he was slowly and subtly drawing his beautiful fly into his snare. He would have what he wanted by the time his prey had discovered what was going on and by then it would be too late.

After chatting mindlessly, Brey finally began pulling on his web, attempting to draw information out of his friend. "So, I assume you and Richard will be living in the great Confessor's Palace?"

"Yes," she simply stated, attempting to keep the hurt from her voice.

"I bet it's a magnificent place. I can't wait to see it. Does it have a lot of rare and valuable items there?"

"Yes, some," she coolly said, not really wishing to talk to anyone right now.

"The Wizard's Mansion…or is it Castle? That's right there near the Palace too, isn't it?"

"The Wizard's Keep and yes, it's right there built into a mountain behind the Confessor's Palace."

"Have you ever been in this Wizard's Keep?"

"Yes, I've spent lots of time there, reading books and talking to the Wizards."

"Maybe you could take me on a tour of the Confessor's Palace and the Wizard's Keep when we reach Aydindril? That is of course if you'll be able to find time for an insignificant friend from Thandor in the midst of your wedding plans and trying to put Aydindril back in order."

"I would be happy to take you on a tour, although I can't take you to the Wizard's Keep. That's off limits to everyone except Confessors and Wizards."

"You mean I can't even just go in and take a look around?"

"No, it's protected by very powerful magic. You have to know what you're doing or you'll get yourself killed in there. It's a very dangerous place. Even I don't know all that is in the Keep and I practically grew up there. There are places in there that I'm still not allowed to go and I'm the Mother Confessor."

"Well, there must be some right powerful and important things in there if it's that protected."

"There are. Besides, you don't want to go looking at dusty old books and artifacts anyways, not when there are so many more beautiful things to see in Aydindril."

"I'm looking at the most beautiful thing to come out of Aydindril," he murmured as he stared at her.

"Brey…" she began as drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes momentarily. His flirtatious behavior was even beginning to weigh on her. It was inappropriate since she was going to marry Richard. He'd had every right to be jealous and upset about Brey.

"I know, I know…you can't blame me for trying, KK," he replied, his smile oozing with charm as he playfully batted his eyes at her. He quickly draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. He tilted his sandy blonde head to rest upon the top of hers. He just as quickly released her as she began to protest.

"Brey, you're such a flirt! No wonder Richard is so angry. He has every right, you know."

"Since he is to be your husband, I will do my best to try and get to know him," he grudgingly sighed, scuffing the toe of his boot into the dirt road as he shoved his hands into his pockets just like an admonished child. "Is that why you two aren't speaking to each other today?"

"That's partly the reason," she reluctantly replied as she began to lightly chew on her bottom lip. Her head was beginning to throb, attempting to match the ache in her heart. She hated fighting with Richard, but he had no idea how much he had hurt her last night. "I don't feel like talking about it right now," Kahlan softly said, averting her eyes. She didn't want Brey to see the tears that suddenly blurred her vision.

Noticing Kahlan's grief rising to the surface, Brey opened his mouth to respond, but was abruptly interrupted by Zedd's thundering voice from behind which was soon followed by the Wizard's gangly arm around his shoulders. Brey soon found himself being pulled along by the old Wizard who was engaging him in endless chatter about his magic.

Brey looked helplessly over his shoulder, his eyes beseeching Kahlan for assistance, but she was already lost in her own thoughts, her focus solely on her dusty boots as they struck the dirt path beneath them. Brey quickly realized there was no escape for him now, not even for a Bender. Resigning himself to his fate, Brey threw himself into the conversation, relaying all the details of a Bender's magic.

XXX

Taking a deep breath, Richard quickened his pace to catch up with his Confessor. He didn't even know for sure where to begin or how he was going to fix things, but all he did know was that Zedd had been right…as always.

Catching up to her, Kahlan seemed to not even notice that he was beside her; she was so absorbed in her own thoughts, her lips pursed together, her brow knitted in bewilderment.

"Hey," he softly said, still keeping a tight hold on his pack straps as he stared anxiously at her.

Startled, Kahlan's attention immediately snapped from her boots to the Seeker who now walked beside her. "Hi," she shyly murmured, the corner of her mouth instantly quirking into a half smile, her eyes swimming with the storm of emotions that swarmed in her heart.

Richard felt his throat go dry, his voice unexpectedly failing him. He tore his gaze from her, focusing instead on the two men who walked quite a distance ahead of them. His mind was thundering with a thousand thoughts, things that he so desperately wanted to say to her, but he couldn't make his mouth work. They walked in awkward silence for several moments before Kahlan spoke.

"Richard, I'm sorry about last night," she finally said, casting quick glances at the handsome Seeker who walked beside her.

Looking to his side, Richard noticed her bottom lip begin to tremble, causing his own heart to tighten with guilt. "No, Kahlan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about Brey until I had proof. I was just so worried about him hurting you that I didn't want to wait until something had happened to you. By then, it would have been too late."

"I know, Richard," she sadly replied, coming to a standstill. Coming to a stop before her, Kahlan gently forced Richard to release his hand from his pack strap, taking it in hers. Giving it a loving squeeze, she continued, "I love you too much to stay angry with you."

Cara walked by them, rolling her eyes as she passed. "Would you please just kiss and make up already?"

Richard smiled at the Mord'Sith's sarcasm as he looked down at their entwined fingers. He loved Kahlan so much it almost hurt at times. "I know I don't understand or know all of the painful things you endured as a child and I thank the spirits every day that the Sisters of the Light rescued you and Dennee when they did. I'm glad Brey was there for you to help you through that time. I wish I could have been there for you."

"I would have liked that very much, but you're here now and that's far more important to me. I just wish you could get to know Breydan the way that I do."

With a heavy sigh, Richard reached deep down past his jealous pride to find the strength to fulfill Kahlan's wishes. "I will, but only for you. You must know, though, I still believe that he is up to something. If I find proof, please promise me that you will at least listen to me."

"I promise."

"I love you, Kahlan. I don't want to lose you especially now that we can finally build the life together that we've dreamed about for so long." Reaching a hand up, he gently cupped the side of her face as he lost himself in the depths of her bright blue eyes, eyes that he could happily drown himself in.

"I love you, too," she murmured, returning his steady smoldering gaze, tingles coursing through her body at the electrifying feeling of Richard's hand on her face.

Leaning in, he tenderly pressed his lips to hers, languidly kissing her, taking his time just savoring their renewed intimacy again. Pulling back, he softly brushed his nose against hers, his eyelids heavy with desire. "I can hardly wait till I make you mine forever tonight."

"I've always been yours, Richard, and always will be. Tonight just allows us prove it to each other." She nuzzled her nose against his cheek, relishing the feel of being in his arms, his heady woodsy scent making her lightheaded with need for him. Spirits, if they didn't make to Aydindril soon, she was sure she would burst into flames from the heat of her desire for him.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Kahlan," he murmured in her ear.

"Save your apologies for tonight, Seeker. You can make it up to me then," she whispered seductively.

Richard groaned with growing arousal. They could not reach Aydindril soon enough. Before he met Kahlan in her room tonight, though, he had to try to get more information on Brey. He needed to gather evidence to prove to Kahlan once and for all that his instincts were correct and not just based on jealousy. He knew he had to before Brey took her away from him forever.

"Hurry it up, you two! You can kiss face all you want once we get to the Confessor's Palace!"

Both the Seeker and Mother Confessor broke into lighthearted smiles at the sound of Cara's meddlesome voice. "And you allowed her to join our group why?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Richard defended as they started walking again, tightly clutching her hand.

"Well, all decisions need to go through me first from now on," Kahlan chuckled softly, her mood brightening somewhat.

Richard could see her eyes dancing once again with the playfulness that caused his heart to leap into his throat, but traces of the struggle warring inside her soul still lingered in her beautiful face. "Anything for you, Mother Confessor," he replied with a teasing smile. He was going to make sure tonight was going to be a night that neither of them would ever forget…


	7. Chapter 7

**Since I was gone all day yesterday, I'm posting both yesterday's chapter and todays. Enjoy!**

**At Last**** (Chapter 7)**

Finally arriving in Aydindril, they made their way directly to the Confessor's Palace. Leading the way, Kahlan was focused on her ultimate destination which now towered commandingly in the distance on the far end of the city. It was stunningly outlined against the horizon as the setting sun peeked around the scattering clouds, making her heart swell with building excitement. They were finally here. She was home.

She didn't stop to take in the sites or draw attention to the finer points of her birthplace. They had all the time in the world for that later. Right now, she just wanted to be home and to start her life with Richard.

Exhaustion lined her eyes and permeated every part of her as the last several months of searching and fighting finally swept over her. After finding the Stone of Tears and sealing the rift, they had all been allowed the luxury of loosening their fierce grip on their emotions, at last free to let their guard down slightly. No longer needing to scrutinize every mysterious shadow, no longer immediately seizing their weapons at every unexpected sound, no longer staring into every passing person's eyes wondering if they're the next baneling sent back to slaughter them. No, now it was their time; time to start building the life that she and Richard had always imagined sharing.

She drew a weary breath as she approached her home, thrilled to be sharing it with the man she loved more than life itself. If only he and Brey could get to know each other, she was sure they would become friends. It was not at all like Richard to be so hostile and cold towards someone. He was normally so kind, warm, and friendly, quick to help any stranger and make them his friend.

With Brey, though, Richard was very different. She wasn't sure if it was because they could finally consummate their love or if he was just being overprotective. Whatever the reason, she was determined to rectify it one way or another. Maybe once they'd had some time alone, Richard would feel more secure about her friendship with Brey, see once and for all that Richard was the only man she has ever and will ever truly love.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she watched as Richard chatted with Cara, no doubt deciding what their roles would be now that they were in Aydindril. She hoped they would truly be happy here. She couldn't bear the thought of them not loving her home as much as she did. Deep down, though, she knew she would go wherever Richard was even if it meant leaving her homeland. She would always be the Mother Confessor no matter where she was until she gave that title up, but she would never give up her beloved.

Noticing her glance back at him, Richard smiled softly. Even though she looked exhausted, she had a sparkle in her eyes that spoke of the peace that she had with finally being home. He knew that Aydindril meant very much to her, just as Hartland would always hold a special place in his heart. There was just something about coming home that seemed to make everything all right even if it was far from it.

And that was how he felt at the moment. Far from all right. As he listened to Cara drone on about the need to claim the throne in D'Hara, he watched as Brey walked beside Kahlan, his head snapping from side to side as he took in the magnificence of his new residence. He looked exactly how Richard had felt the first time they had arrived in Aydindril except that he had been consumed with fear for Kahlan at the time. She had been acting emotional and unbalanced. He had thought it had something to do with losing her powers, but it had turned out to be much worse.

Now that he was back in the majestic ruling city of the Midlands, Richard was once again filled with fear and worry about his Confessor. She was safe for the most part now, but he could not shake the gnawing feeling that Brey was about to do something that would dramatically change their lives for the worse.

Behind the warm smile and infectious laughter lay something cold and sinister. It was easy to see why Kahlan would be so drawn to Brey, though. His handsome good looks and his charming, charismatic personality would appeal to anyone and immediately make them feel at ease. He was by all rights the wholesome boy next door…and Richard wasn't buying any of it.

There was something in his eyes, in the way he leered at Kahlan when she wasn't looking that made Richard's skin crawl and his heart pound with fury. Even now thinking about it, Richard felt his chest constrict with fear, his grip on the hilt of his sword so tight it made his hand ache. Running his fingers along the cool steel, the raised letters of the word TRUTH burned into his fingertips. That was what he was after and that was what he intended to find out – the truth about Breydan Ryland.

XXX

They were greeted at the Confessor's Palace by Edmond Finch who was next in authority under the position of Mother Confessor. His round beaming face revealed his excitement at finally having the true Mother Confessor home. He stood proudly in the main entrance, his hands clasped tightly in front of him under his rotund belly. He appeared as if he were about to explode in giddy anticipation at the expectant arrival.

The only thing keeping him from running to greet the returning heroes was the equally stocky woman standing calmly at his side. Prim and proper, Aggie was head of the entire palace staff and ran a very tight ship. She had been there for more years than anyone could remember and had practically raised Kahlan when she came to live at the Palace to begin her training as a Confessor.

Kahlan held a very special place in Aggie's heart. Memories of the striking young girl with the long dark hair, bounding through the halls of the palace, her beautiful smile and sweet spirit, her compassionate heart brightening everything and everyone she came in contact with came rushing back as she watched the young woman before her now walking gracefully up the steps.

Kahlan immediately went straight for Aggie, enveloping her in a fierce embrace that refused to let go any time soon. Tears threatened the Confessor's eyes as she held the elder woman to her. Aggie was almost like a second mother to her. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her until she saw her now.

Aggie abruptly pulled back, keeping a tight grasp on Kahlan's arms on she stared at her with watery eyes. "My, my…you are more beautiful than when I last saw you…if that's even possible," Aggie beamed with pride even though she had nothing to do with it.

"Aggie! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much," Kahlan cried, a tear finally finding escape from her eye and beginning a slow descent down her cheek.

"You're much too thin, my dear!" Aggie lovingly scolded as she pushed back her own tears and placed a mothering hand to the Confessor's cheek. "Zedd's not been taking very good care of you has he?"

"I'll have you know I have taken very good care of Kahlan, just as if she were my very own granddaughter!" Zedd gruffly replied, the tone of his voice betrayed by the smile that spread across his face. "You are looking lovelier than ever, Aggie."

"Zeddicus, you old charmer. Don't think you're going to sweet-talk your way into my kitchen."

Releasing Aggie's arms, Kahlan turned, grabbing Richard's hand and pulling him to stand beside her. Clutching his hand tightly in hers, Kahlan smiled brightly. "Aggie, this is the Seeker, Richard Cypher."

Aggie watched in complete amazement, her mind trying to wrap itself around the possibility of what she was witnessing before her. Kahlan was glowing with pure love, her blue eyes brighter than she had ever seen before. The Seeker standing at her side was just as equally happy, love permeating every ounce of his being as he stared at the Confessor beside him, completely entranced by her. And yet he was missing the indicative slave-induced magic of confession in his eyes and his movements.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Richard warmly addressed Aggie, briefly taking his eyes off of Kahlan to greet her. It wasn't long, though, before his eyes wandered back to his Confessor.

"Aggie, Richard's asked me to marry him and I've accepted." Kahlan's smile seemed to spread from ear to ear, a rosy tint coloring her cheeks.

"You confessed the Seeker?" Edmond incredulously interrupted, likewise astonished by what he was witnessing.

"No, I'm not confessed. I was able to find a way around her magic," he explained, reaching his finger to Kahlan's face and gently erasing the stray tear from her cheek.

"Spirits be! I am so happy for you, Kahlan." Renewed tears of joy began falling down Aggie's cheeks. "There hasn't been a Confessor that has married out of true love in thousands of years!"

"Congratulations, Mother Confessor and Mr. Cypher," Edmond exclaimed as he immediately seized Richard's hand and began pumping his arm wildly.

"You can call me Richard," he chuckled at the exuberant man. Although appearing rather old, Edmond possessed surprising strength Richard decided.

"And this is Edmond. He's second in charge under me. I think Edmond's been here just about as long as Aggie."

"It's a pleasure to meet the true Seeker…a real pleasure, yes sir…a real pleasure," Edmond repeated as he beamed in admiration, finally releasing Richard's hand.

Richard found he immensely liked both Aggie and Edmond. He was relieved that they were so accepting of him especially knowing how they had practically raised Kahlan. He hadn't realized how nervous he had been to meet them until he suddenly felt relief washing over him.

Edmond looked nothing like someone who might be second in command behind the powerful Mother Confessor. His bright blue eyes were set below wild straggly eyebrows, his hair gray and his countenance extremely cheerful. He couldn't imagine him having to condemn anyone to death or having the heart to send an army into war, but he must possess the necessary qualities to remain second in charge all these years.

"I want you to meet my friend, Cara. She'll be staying with us here at the palace as well," Kahlan introduced as she gestured towards the Mord'Sith shifting uncomfortably at the back of the group.

Cara acknowledged them with a faint smile and a tilt of her head. As much humanity as she had regained so far, all of this friendliness was still a little overwhelming. She much preferred being unnoticed, lingering in the shadows, watching instead of being watched.

Having none of Cara's stiltedness, Aggie immediately made a beeline straight for her, enveloping the Mord'Sith in her arms and hugging her warmly. Involuntarily stiffening, Cara looked over the woman's curly haired head to the Mother Confessor and Lord Rahl, her eyes begging to be rescued, but they just smiled, amusement in their eyes as they watched their friend awkwardly return the hug.

"Any friend of Kahlan's is a friend of ours," Aggie warmly informed her. "You look like you could use a little fattening up yourself, your lady." Aggie released Cara, at once putting fists to hips as she whirled around to face the old Wizard. "Zeddicus! Did you keep all the food for yourself and leave these young ones to fend for themselves?"

"Hi, I'm Brey," he irritably interjected after being ignored for so long. Kahlan had reached past him for her Seeker, pulling Richard forward to meet everyone before introducing him. The action had not been lost on Richard either. Brey had been glowering at the back of the little ensemble, growing more irritated as the introductions wore on. He was growing to detest the Seeker more and more every day.

Richard turned at the sound of Brey's voice, having almost forgotten about his presence. He had been so overjoyed when Kahlan had reached past Brey to introduce him to her friends that he had nearly forgotten about the thorn in his side that had accompanied them for the last two days and stood with them now. Richard hoped against hope that Kahlan would not invite Brey to stay at the Confessor's Palace with them. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it if she did.

"This is Breydan Ryland. He was at Thandor at the same time that Dennee and I were there," Kahlan presented her friend. "Hey, where is Dennee?"

"You just missed her. Dennee left this morning for Alcott to settle a dispute there," Edmond replied with disdain, wrinkling his nose in the process and causing Richard to smile at the animated little man.

"Are they at it again?" Irritation immediately settled in the Confessor's face as she crossed her arms with an exasperated sigh.

"Afraid so," Edmond sighed with a huff of irritation.

"Who is at it again?" Richard inquired, his brow furrowing. If there was trouble about, he wanted to be ready. Just because the tear in the Underworld had been sealed didn't mean that all was going to stay safe and peaceful in the three territories especially with Darken Rahl still alive.

"It's the town of Alcott and their neighboring town Devonshire. They have been disputing territories for centuries. Just when we get it straightened out and everyone settled down, they find a way to stir things back up again." Edmond's face instantly morphed from cheerful to an angry shade of red.

Richard noticed the anger that began burning in the man's eyes, his nostrils flaring. He readily decided that maybe Edmond was not someone to be messed with after all.

"Well, Dennee should be back in a few days. Why don't we just get you all settled into some rooms. You must be exhausted from your adventurous travels. Perhaps you'd like to get cleaned up and rest before dinner," Aggie offered as she took Kahlan by the hand, walking side-by side as she led the way to the stairs.

"I'm starved! What's for dinner?" Zedd piped up upon hearing about food.

Aggie ignored the Wizard's question, acknowledging him only with a roll of her eye and a shake of her head as she proceeded to lead them to their rooms. She had too many things to prepare now that Kahlan was back and there was a wedding to be planned for her to spend all her time feeding the Wizard. "Edmond, grab their packs for them!"

Brey grumbled to himself as he began to follow the group. Kahlan had practically brushed him aside as nobody as she rushed to introduce Richard to everyone. The Mord'Sith had even received more acknowledgement than he did. Brey's mind grew dark with anger, his heart stirring with jealousy as his gaze narrowed, his focus settling on the form walking before him. He knew he had to rein in his emotions before he lost control altogether.

They were brought to a sudden stop, however, by the general of the army of Aydindril who made an appearance to welcome the Mother Confessor home and give her a quick briefing. Everyone waited and listened intently except for Brey who wandered over to a nearby wall to inspect a piece of artwork.

It was a beautiful painting of a previous Mother Confessor. She was standing before the Confessor's Palace with what Brey assumed was the Wizard's Keep looming large in the background. Her dark hair and arresting blue eyes were mesmerizing to behold. She proudly stood with a striking blue necklace around her slender neck, her white Confessor's gown billowing softly around her in the wind. There was a fierceness and grace about her that was as recognizable as her beauty. Brey didn't need to read the golden name plate at the bottom of the painting to know instantly that it was Kahlan's mother.

His thoughts began to darken and wander as he took in the beautiful image before him, an image that was amazingly similar to Kahlan. Completely captivated, Brey slowly reached out a hand, running a fingertip lightly over the Confessor's face and down her body.

He stood there for several moments as if he were memorizing every detail. As if waking from a dream, Brey suddenly became aware of where he was and what he was doing. He quickly withdrew his hand, taking a deep breath as he gathered himself back together. He had to keep his focus above all else. He mentally shook himself; he couldn't allow himself to be swept away by emotions.

Turning around, Brey was startled to find himself almost standing face to face with Cara. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest, her green eyes were narrowed into a deadly glare of mistrust, her lips twisted with contempt.

"Cara," Brey warily greeted her as he stared at her, not sure what the Mord'Sith was up to.

"The only reason I have not removed you from this world is because the Mother Confessor considers you her friend. I do not like you nor do I trust you. I know you are up to something, I just don't know what."

"I'm not up to anything! Honest! I just happened to run into you and KK by accident!" Brey stood with hands spread out before him, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He appeared the picture of complete youthful innocence and misdirected suspicion.

"You say that, but I don't believe you," Cara bluntly stated, letting her arms fall to her sides. "You do anything to ruin Kahlan and Lord Rahl's happiness, if you lay one finger on them, I will not hesitate to rip your throat out."

Her hand quickly found her agiel, holding it up before her as she began to tap it in her other hand. She slowly stepped closer to him until their boots almost touched, never taking her eyes off of the Bender. Raising the agiel until it was a breath away from connecting with Brey's chin, Cara stared up into his eyes. "Think twice before you do anything," she finally hissed in a deadly low whisper.

Standing with his back almost pressed against the painting, Brey could feel the threatening vibrations of powerful magic that flowed through the agiel held at his throat. He swallowed hard as he took very shallow breaths, fearful that if he breathed any harder, he would learn just how deadly the touch of an agiel truly was.

Brey had heard rumors of the extraordinary agony that the briefest contact with an agiel could cause. He could also tell that Cara was extremely proficient in the most effective use of the weapon to bring about the greatest measure of pain.

Cara abruptly pulled the agiel away, hooking the delicate chain at her waist. Turning on her heel, she sweetly called over her shoulder. "Coming, Brey?"

Taking a deep sigh of relief, Brey sagged against the wall as he noticed that everyone had started moving again, following Aggie down the hall towards the staircase. No one had even seen what had just transpired between him and Cara. Wiping the sudden sweat from his forehead, Brey trotted to catch up to the rest of the group. The Mord'Sith may have just temporarily rattled him, but she had not dissuaded him from obtaining what he wanted most. No one would get between him and what he was after…


	8. Chapter 8

**At Last**** (Chapter 8)**

"Let's see…Sierra got married and had a baby just this past winter…and…"

"Is Sierra even old enough to marry? Who did she marry?" Kahlan asked as Aggie got her caught up on all the palace gossip.

"My dear, she's nearly twenty – two now. And oh, she married a very nice fellow who works down in the stables. They make such a handsome young couple. Of course, not as handsome as you and Richard," she gushed with a giggle as she laced an arm around Richard's as well as Kahlan's so she could walk between them. "How soon are you two going to be married?"

Kahlan looked up at Richard with bewilderment in her eyes, not knowing how to really answer that. She had assumed that they would marry as soon as it could be planned, but they had never actually discussed it now that she thought about it.

Seeing Kahlan's look of uncertainty, Richard readily chimed in with an answer. "Just as soon as you and Kahlan can get it planned. I don't want to waste any more time than absolutely necessary before making Kahlan my wife."

Meeting Kahlan's eyes again, Richard was suddenly lost for any more words. The loving look in her eyes was making his heart melt. He couldn't wait any longer until Aggie showed them to their room so they could finally be alone together. Every step that took him closer to their room made his pulse race faster with an intensifying need to feel her skin pressed warmly against his. He could hardly wait to get his hands on her…as well as other things.

Noticing the darkening desire in Richard's eyes, Kahlan suddenly flushed with longing, her mouth instantly becoming dry. She unconsciously dragged her tongue across her lips causing Richard's breath to hitch.

"Zeddicus, I think that you'll be very comfortable here. You'll be just down the hall from Kahlan's suite."

"Thanks, Aggie. What time should I be ready for dinner?" Zedd grinned broadly, a twinkle in his eye. He and Aggie had been lifelong friends. They loved teasing each other, but he especially took great pleasure getting her all riled up.

"You're always ready for dinner, Wizard!"

They continued down the hall, leaving Zedd to inspect his room and get settled in. It was going to be so nice to have a real bed to sleep in instead of the cold hard ground. He had beginning to wonder months ago if perhaps he was getting a little too old to be cavorting around the Midlands chasing evil with the young people. Each morning, his back reminded him of just how old he truly was despite how young he felt on the inside.

"Here we are…the Mother Confessor's suite," Aggie proudly announced as she opened the large door. "Edmond, you can put her pack in there for her. I'll make sure Mallory comes up to draw you a nice hot bath so you can get cleaned up. And now, Richard, I'll show you to your…"

"He's staying here with me," Kahlan softly interjected as she attempted to keep her heated blush at bay. Unfortunately, she could feel it rising up from her chest, quickly enveloping her face. She lightly chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for the reprimand she knew was coming.

"What? Kahlan Amnell!"

"Aggie, Richard is staying with me," she repeated more firmly this time, taking Richard's hand securely in hers.

Richard could barely contain the smile that spread over his face with Kahlan's words or the pounding of his heart in his chest of what it all meant. The blush that suddenly appeared on her cheeks only added to her radiant beauty, further increasing his hunger for her. He had been wanting her behind locked doors for so long now, but her announcing to everyone that he would be staying in her room with her just made him that much hotter for her.

"Tsk, tsk…young people these days," Aggie muttered disapprovingly under her breath, rolling her eyes to the ceiling as she pointed for Edmond to leave Richard's pack in there as well. Frowning, she shot daggers at Richard with a single look.

Richard smiled to himself knowing that Aggie was having a fit over him staying in Kahlan's room. He went from being the valiant Seeker who had won the heart of the Mother Confessor and loved her beyond her magic to a detestable young man who was going to take Kahlan's virginal innocence from her. Little did Aggie know Kahlan was just as desperate to give it to him as he was to take it. He felt a rush of warm arousal surge through his system, his mouth going dry with the thought.

In less than a heartbeat, Richard found that he had just been summarily removed from Aggie's good side. He was going to have to find some other way back on it because there was absolutely nothing that was going to keep him out of Kahlan's bed, not even Aggie and her disapproving glares.

"And now, Miss Cara, I have a nice suite of rooms at the end of this hall that I think you'll find most…"

"I want this room," Cara said firmly as she stood by a door directly across from Kahlan and Richard's suite.

"But that's just a small guest room! There's hardly any room at all in there! Wouldn't you be happier in a suite of your own?" Aggie asked in bewilderment.

"I want this room," Cara determinedly repeated, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed the stout woman.

"Fine, you can stay in there," Aggie finally relented with a huff, throwing her hands up in the air. "But I don't think you'll be very happy in such a small room."

"I have to stay close to Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor. I can't protect them if I'm comfortable in a suite down the hall."

"Protection? Protection from whom? Who would want to harm the Mother Confessor? The Confessor's Palace is very safe. There are guards everywhere. No one could even get in here to harm the Mother Confessor," Edmond sputtered excitedly in protest. The very thought set his stomach churning as sweat broke out across his brow.

"I will stay in this room," Cara reiterated, her voice not losing any of its edge. "Oh…and thank you," she quickly added, remembering her manners as she turned and entered her room.

Aggie sighed with resignation. None of her splendid arrangements were working out the way she had planned them out in her mind. "Alright, now for you, Brice. Come with me," she said with annoyance as she waved a summoning hand over her shoulder for him to follow her, no longer concerned with gratuitous hospitality.

"Brey. My name is Brey," he ground out with matching annoyance as he growled under his breath.

"Brice…Brey…whatever…come with me. You'll be down the hall and around the corner," she curtly replied. Now having lost all her excitement, Aggie was no longer concerned where any of them stayed, least of all this one.

Richard watched as Aggie led Brey down the hall, chuckling to himself at how exasperated poor Aggie had just become. He was going to have to keep an eye on Brey, though. He had not completely forgotten about him even though everyone else had seemed to.

Turning towards Kahlan, Richard sighed deeply, his heart torn between what he wanted most and what he knew he had to do. He wanted nothing more than to lock himself in that room with her right now, making fierce love to her for days on end. However, the evasive man occupying the room down the hall prevented him from relaxing.

"Kahlan, I have a few things that I need to take care of right now before our special night together can begin," he reluctantly told her, hooking a long strand of hair behind her ear. Resting his hand along her beautiful face, he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb as he stared into her bright blue orbs.

"Richard, what are you up to?" Kahlan watched him suspiciously, unable to disguise the disappointment in her eyes. They were finally here alone outside of her room and now he was leaving her. "You aren't having second thoughts…are you?"

The hurt that reflected in Kahlan's face caused Richard's heart to constrict. "Kahlan, I have no doubt in my mind about making love to you. In fact, it's taking every ounce of strength I have to not lock you in this room with me right now, to tear your clothes off your body, and make love to you for the rest of your life." Stepping closer to her, Richard trapped her back against the wall, his mouth just inches from hers, his breath so warm and inviting against her lips. "Kahlan Amnell, I want to have a passionate love affair with you for the rest of our lives."

Kahlan softly moaned as he captured her lips in a fiery kiss, her knees growing weak with the heat of his desire for her. She swiftly grasped his face, lovingly cradling it in her hands, begging him to never stop. Richard reluctantly pulled back, softly gasping for air. Pressing his forehead to hers, he opened his eyes. "I love you, Kahlan. There is absolutely nothing that is going to keep me from making love to you tonight. I promise I'll be back in a little while."

"I'm going to make sure you keep that promise, Seeker," she softly smiled. All of the sudden, her face grew serious. "I love you, Richard," she murmured, her eyes sparkling with love and longing.

"I better go before I completely lose all control and take you right here in the hallway," he muttered, nuzzling his nose against hers before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"You two finally have a room. Why aren't you using it instead of being out here?"

Richard released his hold on her as he turned to face the meddlesome Mord'Sith. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer the suite down the hall, Cara?"

Cara quirked an eyebrow as she smirked at the lovers. "I'm perfectly happy right where I am. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on the two of you."

"Well, I have a few things I need to take care of. Keep an eye on Kahlan while I'm gone."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, the palace guards would kill anyone who got in here before they even reached me." Kahlan crossed her arms, tilting her head as she stared defiantly at Richard and Cara.

"Just the same, Cara…" Richard instructed the Mord'Sith, ignoring Kahlan's comment as he quickly made his way down the hall, wanting to avoid an argument with the Confessor.

Kahlan rolled her eyes as she turned and entered her room to count down the hours until Richard came back. He could not return soon enough.

XXX

Richard wandered the Confessor's Palace, unsure of where he was going or what he was actually looking for. He just knew that he had to find out more about Brey before he took Kahlan from him. She had promised to listen to him if he uncovered proof about what Brey was up to. He just had to find that proof before something happened to Kahlan.

Richard couldn't shake the gnawing feeling that had settled in his soul ever since Brey's arrival, a feeling of dread that was eating at him, telling him that Kahlan was at the center of whatever Brey was after. He did take some measure of comfort in the fact that Kahlan was safely in her room at the moment with Cara directly across the hall.

Lost in his own thoughts, Richard turned around the corner, running directly into Zedd. "Whoa there, my boy! Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"Actually, I'm not sure," he muttered absentmindedly.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be with Kahlan right now," Zedd replied with a devilish grin.

Richard smiled shyly, somewhat embarrassed by his grandfather's insinuation. "Zedd, I'm concerned about why Brey is really here. I have to get to the bottom of it before something happens to Kahlan."

"Are you sure that whatever Brey is after even involves Kahlan? He seems like such a nice boy."

"I don't have any evidence; I just feel it, Zedd. I don't know how I know…I just know." Frustration and dread pervaded every part of the Seeker from his movements and his voice to the expression on his face.

"I believe you," the old Wizard simply stated.

"You do?"

"I learned a long time ago that when the Seeker has a gut instinct about something, you best go with it."

"I just don't know where to start, though."

"Follow your instincts, Richard. They haven't led you astray yet. I'll see what I can find out as well, but remember, listen to your heart, my boy."

Staring past Zedd, Richard watched as Brey made his way towards the front entrance of the palace. "Right now, my instincts are telling me to follow him," Richard muttered under his breath.

XXX

Brey strode purposefully toward the main entrance of the Confessor's Palace, his thoughts solely focused on his ultimate goal. All of his searching the last few years had finally pointed him to Aydindril. He was so close he could almost taste it and yet it felt as if he was just as far away from the object of his desire since the day he had started this quest.

Standing in the streets of Aydindril, Brey immediately sheltered his eyes from the glare of the late-afternoon sun as he attempted to decide the best route to take. Pulling out a folded up piece of paper from the pocket of his breeches, he carefully inspected it. He really didn't need to look at it nor did he need to even keep it. He had studied the special document, memorizing every detail of it down to the tiny idiosyncrasies of the paper that he could just as clearly see it all in his mind's eye. He could see the unique curves of the writing on the worn paper, the small tears at the corners, the crisscross folds and the sinister words of warning that stretched ominously along the bottom.

It was a warning that he paid very little attention to. He didn't need the warning; he needed what the paper was going to lead him to, what he had been searching for ever since he left Thandor so many years ago. Feeling the anger welling up and threatening to choke him, Brey carefully folded the paper like it was the most precious piece of artwork every created and placed it back into his pocket.

Looking to his right and then left, Brey decided to follow the flow of foot traffic that would lead him into the heart of the city. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Brey began to wander the streets of Aydindril, not particularly paying attention to where he was going or how he would find his way back. The Confessor's Palace stood out like a comforting beacon, noble and proud above all other structures in Aydindril, save for the Wizard's Keep which stood foreboding and dark in the background. It wouldn't be hard to find again.

As he walked, his mind began to swirl with thoughts and emotions that he had long since buried in order to fulfill his purpose. Brey had thought that once he saw her he would be able to handle his emotions, but his heart had proven him completely wrong. Seeing Kahlan had unexpectedly unlocked that vault, awakening things inside of him that he had wrestled against for so long, had fought so hard not to feel until the time he could allow it. The time was drawing so very close, a heartbeat away, but it had not come yet.

The day Kahlan left Thandor had been the hardest day of his life. She had shattered his heart with her leaving him behind to go to Aydindril. He had sworn that day as he watched Kahlan sadly turn and wave goodbye to him that he would find her again someday and make her his forever. Brey had never forgotten that vow he had made to himself and worked every day since to accomplishing that goal.

Now, here in Aydindril, he was so close to finally realizing that dream. The only thing standing in his way after he found what he needed was the Seeker. Brey unconsciously ground his teeth, clenching his jaw tightly at the thought of Richard Cypher. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he found his hands twisted into rigid fists of fury.

Thoughts of Richard staying in Kahlan's room began to make his chest heave with the rage that poured from his heart, thoughts of his arms around her, his lips on hers, his hands touching every inch of her soft flesh.

A man suddenly stumbled out into the street, knocking into Brey, almost causing him to fall. Brey angrily grabbed the man by the shoulders, roughly hauling him up to his unsteady feet to glare into his eyes. The man mumbled his apologies, his words slurred. His eyes were red and glassy, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Brey irritably threw the intoxicated man aside before continuing on. Making his way through the crowded streets of the market, Brey's eyes scanned the vendors and their wares. His gaze finally fell on exactly what he had been looking for. He watched as a vendor stood in front of his cart of wares, shouting out above the din of the crowd. He was large man, his voice deep and booming. He wore a belt around his waist, a small coin bag attached protectively at his side.

Slipping near, Brey silently reached behind the cart, snatching the larger coin bag and immediately slipped it into his pocket. He quickly made his way back into the throngs of people, stealthily getting lost in the masses before he could get caught. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he rapidly untied the string and emptied the contents into his pocket. He pulled the large coin bag out of his pocket, tossing it aside into the street. Pulling the coins out to count his prize, he was startled to find twelve gold pieces and twenty silver. He grinned widely with his lucky find, ready now to resume his search.

His eyes scanned over vendors and carts until his gaze finally fell on the small colorful bottles that lined the edge of a peddler's cart. He swiftly made his way to the dealer, his sights set on a particular small bottle. Taking a blue bottle, Brey paid the man a silver coin.

"Keep the change," Brey grinned broadly at the astonished man, feeling suddenly very wealthy.

As he turned, Brey caught sight of a familiar figure following him. His grin slowly turned wicked, but had not lost any of its intensity as he suddenly disappeared into a blur of light. Things were about to become very unpleasant for the Seeker…


	9. Chapter 9

**At Last**** (Chapter 9)**

Richard felt a surprising sense of accomplishment despite the fear that still consumed his heart. The feeling of powerlessness that had encompassed his spirit ever since Brey's arrival had suddenly disappeared now that he was finally doing something. He felt like he was at long last getting somewhere even though he still had no evidence or clue as to what the Bender was actually after.

After leaving Zedd, Richard had quickly made his way to the main entrance of the Confessor's Palace, waiting patiently inside the door as Brey stood in the street. He watched curiously as Brey pulled out a piece of paper, examining it closely before carefully placing it back into his pocket. He couldn't see what was on the paper, but whatever it was, it seemed very important.

Richard cautiously followed from a distance as Brey began to wander through the swell of people that crowded the busy streets. Brey's height allowed Richard to easily track his movements while remaining inconspicuous. Whatever he was after, the Bender definitely had a purpose and was determined to see it through to the end.

Seeing him come to a stop, Richard quickly slipped behind a tall cart of baskets. Peering around the corner, the Seeker watched with alarm as Brey paused by a vendor's cart and casually stole a bag of coins. Anger suddenly surged through him as he watched the Bender stealing the money, but Richard knew that he had to allow him to do it if he was ever going to prove to Kahlan that Brey was not the innocent friend that she had left behind in Thandor.

"Can I help you, sir? Would you like a basket?"

Startled at the sound of the kind voice, Richard quickly stepped out from behind the tall tower of baskets. "Oh, no…thank you," he softly replied.

Looking up, Richard noticed that Brey was no longer standing near the vendor's cart. He frantically began scanning the sea of people, desperate to find the thief and the proof that he now carried in his pocket. As he searched the crowds, he instinctively checked to make sure his sword was free in its scabbard in case he absolutely had to use it.

All at once noticing a familiar mess of sandy hair turning a corner up ahead, Richard hurriedly began sifting through the crowds, forcing himself between people, and trying as politely as possible to excuse himself around groups of friends who paused to chat in the middle of the road. He was growing anxious to find his prey again as he turned the corner.

Finally spotting him, Richard watched as Brey made a purchase. His gaze narrowed as he watched Brey hold up a little blue bottle, inspecting it before dropping it in his pocket, a malicious grin spreading across his face. Richard wasn't sure what was in the bottle, but he quickly forgot about it as the Bender suddenly disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

XXX

Richard quickly made his way back to the Confessor's Palace, cursing under his breath the whole way. He had soon realized that Brey had discovered that he was following him. Now, fear for Kahlan was pushing him harder as he plowed through the crowds of people making their way home for the night.

The sun was beginning its descent behind the horizon; darkness would soon be upon them. Richard was unsure how far a Bender could actually travel with his magic, but he was in no mood to test it now. Things were still not clear as to what Brey was actually up to, but it was definitely not well-intentioned. He was beyond relieved that he at last had proof of that after having witnessed Brey's thievery.

Richard could hardly wait until he got to Kahlan's room. After telling her about Brey, they would be rid of him once and for all and then they could begin their long awaited night together. Now, he was glad that they had decided to wait until they got to Aydindril. It would make the encounter with his beloved that much sweeter.

Thoughts of Brey and the jealousy that had clouded his mood the last two days had all been shoved aside. Tonight, it was going to be just him and Kahlan. A smile began to spread across his face as he breathlessly bounded up the palace steps that would lead him to her room. Memories flashed in his mind, memories of all the moments that he had wanted to really touch her, desperate to feel her soft flesh under his fingertips and mouth, to feel his body melded into her beautiful form; the times that he had wanted to kiss her so much longer than he had been allowed, more intensely than he knew he should.

He'd had the benefit of that one extraordinary night to show Kahlan what he held in his heart for her, to experience her heated touch only to discover later that it hadn't really been his Kahlan. He had been so ashamed for having shared something so personal and intimate, something meant only for Kahlan, with another woman. Instead of a temporary reprieve from the constant intense longing for her, it only seemed to have intensified it. He'd had a brief taste of what it could be like with his real Kahlan. It had made the chasm of her magic that separated them that much larger but his determination to bridge it that much stronger.

As he made his way down the hall, Richard felt his heart seize as he heard the sound of Brey's voice. He had beaten him back to Kahlan's room. Rushing to the end of the hall, Richard's breath caught in his chest as he peered around the corner, spotting Kahlan standing outside of her room talking to Brey.

The sight of her made his pulse race, causing his heart to soar with love and longing. Kahlan stood in total exquisiteness, some of her dark hair pulled up, soft curls falling down around her face just the way her Confessor side had worn it when she had been torn in two. She wore a modified version of her white Confessor's dress, a style that Richard had never seen before. The white gown had a scoop neck that dipped low, revealing the soft swell of the tops of her breasts. Richard also happily noticed that it was missing those annoying laces that would slow his access to her. He smiled to himself as he noticed the silver necklace he had given her resting against her fair skin.

The sleeves were fitted, ending at her elbows and missing the long flow of material that adorned her original Confessor's dress. The bodice hugged her every curve, displaying her petite waist that Richard loved to wrap his arms around. Also missing was the generous material that swirled at her feet when she walked. Instead, the delicate material embraced the swell of her hips before falling straight down to lightly graze the floor. She was a graceful white pillar of beauty and strength. And she was all his.

Pulling himself out of his daze, Richard noticed that tears were beginning to fall down Kahlan's face, clearly upset by something Brey was telling her. He subconsciously clenched his jaw, his hand automatically gripping the hilt of his sword as he watched Brey grip Kahlan by her arms.

Just as Richard was about to put an end to it, Brey suddenly pulled Kahlan into a passionate kiss. Shocked, Richard's blood burned like liquid flames of rage in his veins, scorching his soul and threatening to consume him in its firestorm as he watched Brey and Kahlan kissing. His arms pulled her closer, her hands disappearing into his hair as she pressed her body tightly against his, pulling him even closer before disappearing in another blinding flash of light.

Standing there in stunned fury and bewilderment, Richard could feel his heart shattering as he gasped for air that was suddenly not there. His mind went numb, his soul a storm of emotions. Brey had kissed Kahlan and worst yet…she hadn't resisted. Kahlan had kissed him back. Richard felt as if his whole world had just crumbled right before his eyes. Releasing his hold on his sword, Richard slowly turned and made his way back down the hall, anguish washing over him like a powerful flood as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

XXX

"Very well done, KK. You just saved your precious Richard's life." He smugly watched as Kahlan ran the back of her hand across her mouth in a futile attempt to erase the kiss and the accompanying shame.

"Richard was right about you. He tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen to him. I trusted you!" Kahlan furiously lunged at the man standing so arrogantly in front of her, her hand outstretched before her more than ready to take his soul.

Brey immediately grabbed her by the wrist, twisting it violently. Kahlan could feel the tiny bones crack under the pressure of his grip causing her to cry out in pain. He suddenly punched her, his fist connecting with her jaw. The force of the blow sent her sprawling to the floor in a heap. Dazed, she gingerly held her broken wrist to her chest as she attempted to stand to her feet.

"And I trusted you too, KK, but you proved to me long ago that you can't trust anyone…not even your best friend," he said in a deadly low voice that caused the tiny hairs to stand up on the back of her neck. He knelt down in front of her, staring strangely into her eyes. Reaching out, he seized the necklace Richard had given her, snapping it from her neck and tossing it aside.

"My necklace…" Kahlan cried, reaching for the gift from her beloved.

"Forget about it! It's gone now!" he shouted at her, grabbing her arm. "You will have nothing that will remind you of your Richard!"

The venomous look in his eyes made her blood run cold. Kahlan had never seen Brey like this before. Guilt began washing over her for believing in Brey over the man she loved. Richard had tried to warn her, but she had refused to listen. And now, Richard had just seen her kissing Brey. The anguish that she had just caused him broke her heart. How would he ever forgive her after this?

"What happened to you Brey? You were my friend and…"

"And you left me. Now, it's our chance to be together again once you help me get what I need," he informed her as he reached a finger to trace the bruise that was already forming along her jaw. Kahlan jerked away from his touch like he had just burned her, but was caught when he seized her broken wrist, causing her to cry out in pain again, more bones breaking with the fierceness of his grip.

"I will not help you," Kahlan ground out, her eyes twin balls of blue fury as she slowly snaked her other hand out to catch his throat.

"Yes you will and if you don't want another broken wrist, you will lower your other hand," he hissed as he roughly grabbed her by the chin, squeezing hard to make her look at him.

Kahlan quickly retracted her hand, not wanting to risk any more broken bones. If she was going to get out of this, she needed one good hand to confess him when another opportunity arose. Releasing her chin, he seized her arm, dragging her to her feet and wrapping his arm tightly around her waist to hold her to him.

"Now, you will help me if you want your precious Richard to live. If don't help me, I will use my magic to appear right behind him and slit his throat before he even knows what happened."

"I will do whatever you want…just don't hurt Richard…" she softly relented as she choked back tears. She had to be strong and go along with whatever Brey wanted until she could find a way out of this. He was after something else, something more than just her.

"I will make you soon forget you ever had feelings for him," Brey sneered with disgust before his face unexpectedly softened, his entire countenance completely altering. "You are just so beautiful, my precious KK. You have no idea how much I truly love you, how much I've missed you. Once you get me into the Wizard's Keep, all of our dreams can come true at last."

"Brey, I don't love you! I will never love you! I am in love with Richard!"

Brey's clear blue eyes instantly became matching storms of rage as he hurled Kahlan into a nearby wall, causing her to hit her head on the corner of a small table before collapsing to the floor. "You love me, KK! I know you do! I was your first kiss, your first love and I will be your only love!"

Rushing to her, Brey bent over her as she attempted to get to her hands and knees, blood streaming from a nasty gash on her head. Brey furiously shoved her back down on the floor, his boot slamming hard into her back, knocking the wind out of her lungs. "I'm not completely unreasonable, KK. You do what I want and I will allow Richard to live."

Kahlan's head was swimming in a haze of pain and confusion, trying desperately to remain conscious. She had to keep her focus if she was going to survive this. She didn't believe for one moment that Brey would ever allow Richard to live. They both knew that Richard would stop at nothing to save her.

Kahlan suddenly found herself yanked to her feet, her legs struggling to hold her up as her vision threatened to tunnel into pinpoints of blackness. The room was spinning violently causing her stomach to churn. Her head was pounding mercilessly as Brey pulled her close in a tender embrace.

"I don't want to hurt you, KK, but you leave me no choice. Once you help me get what I need, you'll see that this was all for the best," Brey reassuringly said pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Releasing her, Brey continued as he stroked her now disheveled hair. "You get me in the Wizard's Keep, I'll find the Sparrow's Eye and then we can be together forever."

Suddenly, the door to the Mother Confessor's suite burst open, revealing an irate Mord'Sith standing in the doorway. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your throat out," Cara spat out in a sneer as she marched towards him, agiels in hand.

"Cara…no!" Kahlan cried out, her eyes growing wide with realization of what was about to happen.

In a burst of light, Brey disappeared only to reappear right in front of Cara. Before she could even react, Brey stabbed her in the abdomen with a knife he'd pulled from his boot. As Cara stumbled back in shock, Brey raised his boot, kicking her in the chest, causing her to crash into the wall.

"Cara!" Kahlan screamed as she stared at the motionless Mord'Sith lying on the floor, blood oozing from her abdomen.

Fury tore through the Confessor's heart, causing her to lunge at the Bender, but he was too quick for her. He quickly disappeared, materializing behind her with a cloth and the small bottle he had purchased earlier. He swiftly pulled the cork, emptying the contents of the liquid into the cloth.

Kahlan spun around, her hand outstretched in an attempt to clutch his throat and take his soul. Just as she seized his throat, Brey was gone. She suddenly found a cloth being forced against her mouth and nose as he appeared behind her. She struggled violently against his hold, but to no avail. He was stronger than her and the abuse she'd already received had weakened her considerably. She tried hard not to breathe, but her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen.

Kahlan attempted to cry out for Richard as she struggled, but no words would come. She unexpectedly found she had no voice as the powerful toxin Brey had poured on the cloth seeped into her system. She fought desperately against the overwhelming darkness that was swiftly closing in on her from all sides, threatening to crush her, but ultimately the darkness won out.

XXX

"Richard! Richard!"

Ignoring the sound of his grandfather's voice, the Seeker continued marching down the main corridor. He was in no mood to talk to anyone. Right now, all he wanted was to escape and to forget. His legs felt heavy with every step that took him away from her. Every ragged breath he took just caused his heart to constrict with even more agonizing pain, reminding him of a life that he no longer shared with Kahlan.

"Richard, stop!"

Richard abruptly stopped, spinning furiously on his grandfather. "Not now, Zedd," he bitterly yelled.

Zedd was immediately taken aback by the sight of his grandson. His eyes were filled with fury mingled with cutting anguish, his icy glare intensely focused on him. He looked as if he could tear a full-grown gar in two with his bare hands while at the same time looking like he had just lost his only reason for living. "Richard, what happened? What did you find out?" Zedd asked, dread beginning to well up inside of him.

"You want to know what I found out? Brey is exactly what I thought he was! He's a liar and a thief and I just caught him kissing Kahlan in the hall outside of her room," Richard shouted, anguish causing bitter tears to instantly collect in his eyes. "Kahlan's made her choice."

Richard watched as the lines on the old Wizard's brow creased all the more, creating deep ravines of worry on his forehead as his mouth turned into a contemplative frown. "You must be wrong about Kahlan, Richard. She loves you."

"I saw her, Zedd! Brey kissed her and Kahlan kissed him back. She did nothing to stop him!"

"Something is not right about this. Brey must have done something to Kahlan, something that's affecting her mind."

Richard's brow suddenly furrowed even further as he absorbed Zedd's words. Hope suddenly flickered in his broken heart. "Do you think so?"

"You said yourself that Brey was up to something. There's no telling what he may have done to Kahlan to get what he wanted."

"How could I have been so blind…" he gasped, drawing in a sharp breath as he took off in a dead run, Zedd following close at his heels.

Unbearable guilt pierced his heart for believing that Kahlan had betrayed him. He had allowed his jealousy to cloud his judgment and now Kahlan was paying the price. Taking the steps two and three at a time, Richard raced through the hall towards Kahlan's suite. He felt his heart drop into his boots as he noticed Kahlan's door broken in.

Cautiously approaching, Richard peered inside to find her room in shambles. Broken furniture lay scattered about, small puddles of blood spotted the floor. Looking to his right, Richard saw Cara lying on the floor, a large wound in her abdomen, blood soaking the floor beneath her.

Zedd immediately fell to his knees beside the Mord'Sith. Running his hands over her, Zedd said, "She's hurt very badly. I'll need to take care of this wound right away."

"Cara! Cara!" Richard yelled as he gently shook the Mord'Sith's shoulders. He had to find out what happened to Kahlan.

Groaning, Cara slowly opened her eyes. "I tried to stop him…he appeared right in front of me…"

"Cara, it's alright; we're here now. Everything is going to be fine. Where is Kahlan?"

"You have to save her…Kahlan's hurt…he took her…the Wizard's Keep…"

"The Wizard's Keep? What could he possibly want in there?" Zedd asked aloud as he turned to look at Richard.

"I heard something about a sparrow or something…I don't know for sure…"

"Sparrow? Zedd, what could he be after?"

"The Sparrow's Eye," Zedd whispered, horrified.

Terror gripped his heart as he watched the horrified look that washed over his grandfather's face. Richard had to get to Kahlan before it was too late...


	10. Chapter 10

**At Last**** (Chapter 10)**

"Dear Spirits!"

Richard quickly turned at the sound of her voice to see Aggie standing in the doorway, her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. Jumping to his feet, Richard quickly made his way over to her. "Aggie, we need some bandages and supplies right away. Brey stabbed Cara and has taken Kahlan."

Her gray curls bounced furiously as she nodded her head in understanding. Aggie immediately fled the room to gather the necessary supplies as Richard began searching for any more clues.

"Zedd, I want you to stay here and take care of Cara. I'm going after Kahlan," Richard instructed as he bent over to pick up a piece of cloth lying on the floor.

"Richard, I have to go with you to the Wizard's Keep," Zedd told him, tearing his eyes from the Mord'Sith to look at Richard as he continued to work on Cara's wound.

"No, Zedd. Someone has to take care of Cara," Richard said as he inspected the cloth, bringing it to his face. He wrinkled his nose as he sniffed the piece of material. "Coliandria," he muttered as he threw the cloth on the floor. "That's how he was able to overpower Kahlan. He drugged her."

"Richard, the Wizard's Keep is extremely dangerous. The entire place is spelled with powerful magic. One wrong move and you will be killed," Zedd sternly informed him, his gaze narrowing with the gravity of the situation.

"Yes and Brey has Kahlan in there!" Richard angrily snapped.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Richard drew a deep breath in a desperate attempt to rein in his fury and calm the panic that raged in his heart. Looking down, he noticed something silver lying on the floor. Bending over, he picked up the necklace he had given Kahlan, the delicate silver chain snapped in two. He gently caressed the symbol that represented his love for her with his thumb as tears threatened to rise to the surface.

"I'll be fine…Kahlan's hurt…" Cara began coughing before wincing, grabbing her abdomen in pain. "…the longer she's with Brey…"

Aggie abruptly swept into the room, her arms full of supplies and Edmond in tow. "Dear me!" Edmond cried, his wildly straggled eyebrows shooting up in shock at the site in the room.

"Here, let's get her to her room across the hall. I can take care of her and bandage her wound more easily over there," Aggie firmly instructed, springing into action and taking complete control of the situation. It was in dire circumstances just like these that she really showed why she had been in charge of the Palace all these years.

Leaning over, Richard tenderly gathered his injured friend in his arms, holding her close to him as he took her across the hall to her room. Gently laying her down on the bed, Richard brushed her blonde hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Rahl…I failed you…" she bitterly apologized. She was furious with herself for allowing Brey to get the upper hand on her.

"Cara, you have nothing to be sorry for. Just get better. I'll be back with Kahlan as soon as I can," he encouraged her before turning to leave her in the capable hands of Aggie and Edmond.

"Don't worry, Richard. We'll take good care of Cara. Between Edmond and me, we have fixed up more Confessors and staff over the years than we could possibly count," she gently reassured him as she patted his arm.

"Thank you, Aggie," he murmured as he left Cara.

Returning to Kahlan's room, Richard knelt down near a puddle of blood on the floor. He lightly ran his finger through the red liquid, his vision beginning to blur with tears. He had sworn to himself that Kahlan would not have to endure any more horror in her life and now he had allowed her to be taken by a volatile Bender.

"Let's go; even with his magic Brey couldn't have gotten that far ahead of us. You can fill me in on this Sparrow's Eye on the way," Richard stated as he stood to his feet and made his way for the door. He just hoped that when he returned to this room again, Kahlan would be with him and that she would be alright.

XXX

Her head was pounding, her wrist was throbbing fiercely, her body ached all over. She could feel someone gently patting her face and calling her name. Slowly opening her eyes, Kahlan saw Brey leaning over her, a smile stretching across his face.

"Time to wake, my love. We're here," he informed her as he caressed her cheek.

Sitting up, Kahlan held her head in her hand, finding it still wet with blood. Reaching back to brace herself to stand, Kahlan cried out in pain, having momentarily forgotten that her wrist was broken. She instantly pulled it to her, holding it protectively to her abdomen, gasping in pain. Tears rapidly collected in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not let him see her crumble.

Between gritted teeth of pain, Kahlan reluctantly said, "Brey, you're going to have to rip off the bottom of my dress to make a sling for my wrist."

"That's all I want to do, KK. I want to take care of you. Forever." Brey excitedly pulled the knife that he'd stabbed Cara with from his belt, the Mord'Sith's blood still coloring the blade. Picking up the hem of her skirt, he began carefully working his way around the material, freeing a generous portion of it to form a sling for his love.

The feel of his hands on her dress made Kahlan nauseous. She attempted to focus her thoughts on anything except this vile man's hands as they brushed against her legs.

Putting away his knife, Brey gingerly wrapped the material around her shattered wrist before tying the remaining piece of cloth up around her shoulder for support.

His close proximity, his leering gaze as it roamed over her body before settling on the swell of her breasts was unnerving. She couldn't believe she'd ever had a crush on him, considered him to be her friend.

As he finished tying the material, Brey tenderly reached up. Kahlan pulled back as Brey began running his fingers lightly over the disheveled ringlets that hung haphazardly around her face. His eyes grew caring as he ran a finger down her face causing Kahlan to shiver. Mistaking it for mutual desire, Brey leaned in, kissing her soft lips.

Quickly pulling away, Kahlan averted her eyes in shame as Brey held her by the back of her head. "I have loved you, Kahlan, since the very first day I saw you," he quietly confessed as he gazed into her startled blue eyes. "I have never stopped loving you KK…not even when the Sisters took you away to Aydindril."

"Brey, what happened to you?" Attempting to keep her Confessor's face firmly in place, Kahlan found her voice betraying her, revealing her rising panic. The wild, crazed look that resided in his eyes was unnerving.

Brey hauled her up to her feet, keeping a tight grasp on her arm. "Nothing, KK. I'm the same Brey you know and love. Now, you just have to help me find the Sparrow's Eye and then we can be together forever." He was almost giddy with excitement. It made Kahlan want to vomit.

"I don't even know what the Sparrow's Eye is let alone where to find it," she insisted as he dragged her down the main corridor, darkness steadily flooding the magical Wizard's Keep.

"The Sparrow's Eye is what is going to allow us to be together forever. With it, I will be immune to your powers. Then Richard won't be the only one who has found a way around your magic."

Pulling something from his pocket, Brey opened his hand for her. In the palm of his hand rested a small shiny black stone, a little larger than a sunflower seed. As Kahlan reached out to touch it, Brey abruptly withdrew his hand.

"I don't think so, KK. Once I have the other stone, then we can be together at last. You have no idea how long I have waited for this day, how long I have searched and what I have been through to find the Sparrow's Eye."

"If you already have the Sparrow's Eye then why are we in the Keep looking for it?" Kahlan was having great difficulty following the rambling logic of this deluded man. Her mind was fuzzy and she was having difficulty connecting her own thoughts without trying to follow his.

"I found one Eye, but you have to have both Eyes in order for the magic to work. One Eye gives you powerful magic and the second Eye makes you immune to the effects of magic. I finally tracked the second Eye here. Once I find it and put the two Eyes together, we can have everything that we have ever dreamed of when we were in Thandor. Together, KK, we will be invincible."

"That was a lifetime ago! Those were just the hopeful daydreams of two children, Brey. You can't believe that I still want those things. I've changed, I've grown up…I have new dreams, dreams that include Richard," Kahlan heatedly replied, attempting to talk some reason into him. They had been close once; she hoped that she could get him to listen to her again.

"NO!" he screamed sadistically, tightening his grip on her arm.

Her boots loudly scuffled backwards across the stone floor as he shoved her against a nearby wall. Releasing her arm, he quickly pinned her shoulders to it, the rough stone digging mercilessly into her back. He bent down, bringing his face mere inches from hers, his angry panting breath like hot razors against her skin. His hostile glare made her blood run cold with the violence and volatile rage she saw residing in the frosty blue orbs.

Swallowing hard, Kahlan tried to turn her head away from his icy stare, but his eyes just continued to follow her. In a fit of desperation, Kahlan forcefully brought her knee up between his legs, slamming hard into his groin. Brey immediately released her, stumbling backwards in agony as he grabbed himself.

Kahlan quickly raced down the dark winding corridor, thankful that Brey had cut the confining material from around her lower legs, allowing her to run. She had the advantage of knowing where she was going; Brey did not. Kahlan knew that she stuck out like a beacon in the darkness in her bright white Confessor's gown. She had to find a hiding place before Brey recovered his senses.

Swiftly turning a corner, Kahlan ducked behind several rows of old books concealed in an alcove. Flattening her back firmly against the end of a row, Kahlan attempted to slow her breathing as she listened intently for sounds of Brey coming after her. She held her useless arm tentatively against her body. If she was going to confess him, she knew she was going to have to catch him by surprise.

Kahlan hated the thought of confessing her friend, but he was not giving her any other choice. Her Confessor's side told her she had to stop him before he got his hands on the other Eye. Her heart told her that Brey had been her friend. Despite what he was doing now, she felt that her friend was still in there, buried deep inside. If she could just reach him, get past the delusional fantasies he had created in his mind, Kahlan was sure she could save him.

The only sound she could hear was the sound of her own hurried breathing, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Thoughts of Richard began rising to the forefront of her thoughts, causing her heart to constrict with anguish. She couldn't let herself think about him right now. She had to take care of Brey first. Then she would try to repair the horrible damage that she had caused between her and Richard; that was, if Richard would even speak to her again.

Shoving aside the tears that suddenly formed in her eyes, Kahlan tentatively listened as she heard the slow, steady fall of boots striking the floor. Her pulse was racing so fast she thought that her heart would burst. What had happened to Brey? He had never displayed anything close to this when she had been with him in Thandor. She couldn't believe that her leaving for Aydindril could have possibly caused him to become like this.

Kahlan held her breath as the sound of the determined footsteps suddenly came to an abrupt stop, an eerie stillness enveloping the very air around her, threatening to suffocate her. The dark shadows in the Wizard's Keep shifted as clouds passed before the moon that was now shining brightly in the sky, causing a soft glow to creep in through the small windows of the Keep. Moonlight illuminated the thick film of dust that lined the bookshelves and the cobwebs that hung lazily in crooks and corners throughout the Keep.

Kahlan looked up through her eyelashes at the small window that hung high above her. She could see specks of dust floating in the faint light like tiny glitter hovering in the air. She had so many happy memories of being here in the Keep, playing with the Wizards and learning from these invaluable books. They had helped paved the way for her to be the Mother Confessor. And she was just that. She was the Mother Confessor and she had to protect the secrets of the Keep as well as her Seeker from this tyrant regardless of the past they shared.

Quietly, Kahlan carefully shuffled her feet as she turned to her side. She peered warily around the corner, keeping the rest of her body concealed as she waited in breathless anticipation for him to finally show himself. A curly strand of hair suddenly came loose, falling across her brow and hanging annoying in front of her eye. With a trembling hand, she grabbed the offensive strand, hooking it behind her ear.

She had to keep her focus. If she could just get close enough to him, Brey would be hers and this would all be over with. But Brey would no longer be Brey. He would be nothing more than a mindless slave with no free-will. Brey, was no longer Brey now, though, she reminded herself.

After several painfully long moments of nothing, Kahlan softly turned back around to find Brey standing directly in front of her. Before a scream could even escape her lips, Brey had his hand clutched tightly around her throat.

"Why would you hurt me, KK, when I've been working so hard for so long to build our future together?" Brey lethally hissed, his eyes glowing with crude fury, his grip growing tighter around her throat with each word.

Kahlan began writhing wildly against his choke hold on her throat, her eyes growing wide with terror as she gasped desperately for each ragged pull for breath. Using her good hand, she began frantically clawing at his hand around her neck, panic rising as she attempted to pry his fingers off her throat.

"I have worked so hard, endured so much so that we could be together and this is the gratitude you show me?" Brey raged at her, his voice dropping deeply with the intensity of his rage. Pulling her forward by her neck, he slammed her back into the oak bookcase, her head cracking loudly against the wood.

"Brey…" Kahlan faintly choked out between gasps for air, seeing bright sparks of light shower in her vision from having her head slammed into the bookcase. "Please…help me…" Tears began spilling down her face, her future with Richard beginning to flash before her eyes as she could feel the life swiftly draining from her body.

Brey abruptly released the vice-like grip he'd had on her windpipe as his countenance instantly softened. "That's all I want, KK…just a little kindness, a little gratitude for what I've given up for you."

As soon as he released her, Kahlan immediately collapsed to her knees, choking and wheezing as she gulped in much needed air. Leaning over, Kahlan began vomiting as the effects of the concussion she'd received earlier began taking over.

Kneeling down before her, Brey removed a small water skin from his pack and handed it to her. "Here, my love…drink it down. When you're sick, when you bear our children, I will take care of you…I will always take care of you just like I did in Thandor."

Drinking down the cool liquid, Kahlan almost choked on his words. Children? She would never bear this monster's children. She swore she would kill him before it ever came close to that. Handing him back the water skin, Kahlan leaned her back against the bookcase and closed her eyes. Since everything she seemed to say only enraged him and led to further brutality, Kahlan decided she was going to have to try a different approach if she wanted to get out of this alive.

XXX

As they raced up the steps of the Wizard's Keep, panic readily shifted into terror as Richard attempted to absorb what Zedd had told him about the Sparrow's Eye. Zedd's words echoed hauntingly through his mind, his chest constricting with horror for what Kahlan was possibly enduring at the hands of that beast.

"So, once he brings the two Sparrow's Eyes together, Brey will be unstoppable. That is, of course, if we assume he has the other Eye."

"Pretty much. Once he finds that second Eye, Brey will become all-powerful as well as immune to all magic…even Kahlan's magic," he regretfully added as an afterthought.

"Even Kahlan's Confessor powers?" Zedd had failed to mention that part before. Kahlan would be defenseless as well as injured. Gripping the sword tightly in his hand, Richard could feel his rage surging furiously through his blood, feeding off of the magical fury of his weapon. Thoughts of Brey's hands on Kahlan, taking her and making her his caused his stomach to twist into furious knots. He would die before he would allow that to happen to Kahlan.

Standing before the large doors, Richard waited impatiently as Zedd raised his hands, performing the chant that would allow them entrance into the great Wizard's Keep. With a low rumble, the towering doors creaked open, reluctantly bidding them welcome.

Richard raced through the entrance followed closely by Zedd. He began frantically searching for signs of Kahlan as he quickly made his way through the main entrance. The musty smell of the Keep assaulted him as he stopped to inspect the main hall. A tingling sensation of magic permeated the air, causing the Seeker's skin to prickle, the Sword's magic intensifying in the magical Keep as it began to make his blood sing.

With a wave of Zedd's hands, torches instantly burst into flames, seemingly setting the entire corridor on fire. Taking one, Zedd felt a familiar sense of serenity with finally being home despite the fact that he was filled with worry over Kahlan.

Kneeling down, Richard carefully inspected the floor. He immediately noticed the large, determined footsteps of Brey and the smaller, dragging footprints of Kahlan. The obvious way she was being dragged through the Keep like an animal made him tighten his grip on his sword. Standing up, he resumed his search, following the erratic pattern of footprints that stood out like a guiding light in the thick cover of dust that coated the floor.

At one point, hope began to spark in his heart when Richard saw signs that a struggle had taken place until he noticed where it appeared that Kahlan had been shoved against the wall. Richard clenched his jaw, his lips twisted into a sneer. He was growing more desperate to find Kahlan and make Brey pay for what he'd already done to her, terrified of what he was going to do to her…


	11. Chapter 11

**At Last**** (Chp 11)**

Exhaustion clung heavily to her like a drenched cloak, wrapping her tightly in its unrelenting grasp, unwilling to release its hold on her as it continued to intensify. Kahlan blinked several times in a futile attempt to shake the fog of fatigue and confusion that had settled over her mind. She knew she had to stay focused if she ever wanted to see Richard again, but all she wanted to do right now was sleep.

Her head pounded in perfect unison with every steady thump of her heart, a constant reminder of the concussion that plagued her and now threatened her very life. She knew if she didn't get help soon, she wouldn't have to worry about Brey's deluded dreams of sharing a life with her ever coming true…or of her and Richard's dreams of becoming a reality for that fact either.

Frustrated tears burned in her eyes, causing her throat to painfully constrict. How dare Brey do this to her, interfering in their lives, taking her against her will, stealing her happiness with Richard.

Kahlan was suddenly snatched from her thoughts by a fierce jerk on her arm. Glancing around her, she found herself standing at the precipice of a set of steep stairs that spiraled downwards into a pit of darkness. Dazed, Kahlan had almost fallen down those steps into the unknown abyss below.

Kahlan stared in confusion into Brey's transparent blue eyes, eyes that no longer held malice or rage. Instead, they were filled with deep concern and love. It was unsettling to see the amount of love that resided there. It faintly reminded her of the love that she always saw in Richard's beautiful brown eyes…and yet it was so very different.

The love in Brey's eyes was dark and detached, making her blood like ice in her veins, her skin prickling with nauseating fear. It wasn't a pure love that spoke of her value, but only of what he wanted to possess and control, to keep for himself. It was a cold, carnal form of lust that left Kahlan feeling exposed and defiled. What Kahlan thought, what she felt or wanted mattered not to Brey unless it was directly associated with him.

The smoldering look of love that Kahlan saw in Richard's eyes made her heart melt, her pulse race, enveloping her in a sweet sense of protection and love. It was a gaze that spoke of his undying love for her, the deep-seated respect and awe of her that resided in his heart.

It was a reverential love that put her above all else, especially himself. The intense passion that burned for her, permeating Richard's entire countenance made her feel exquisitely beautiful and desired like a precious jewel.

And she felt no less for her Seeker.

"KK, are you alright? You almost fell down those steps!" Brey held her by her upper arms, staring into her perplexed face.

"No, I'm not feeling very well," she finally admitted as she attempted to banish the haze of confusion from her mind.

Averting her eyes, Kahlan could no longer stand to look into his face, to see his naked animalistic desire for her. She was surprised and yet extremely relieved that Brey had not forced himself on her. She hoped that she could buy a little more time. Hopefully, the friend she knew from Thandor was still inside him somewhere, buried deep beneath the tangled, thorny vines of deluded emotions and warped dreams.

"Sorry, but we can't stop to rest. Not now anyway. As soon as you help me find the second Sparrow's Eye, I can heal you and everything will be alright…I promise, KK. You'll see. Everything will be perfect…just like we dreamed it would be. Just you and me. Together we'll be unstoppable." His words came in an escalating frenzied rush of excitement, knowing that he was very close to realizing his dreams.

"Brey, stop it!" she finally shouted, frustration and exhaustion breaking down her resolve to stay focused and calm, to try and talk some sense into him. "There is no you and me! There never was and there never will be! We shared some special times together, times that I will always cherish. You were there for me when I had no one, Brey, but that time is gone. Do you understand? I am in love with Richard!"

It all came out in a seething rush of bitter, angry words. She no longer cared what he did to her or if her words were breaking through his sick deluded wall of denial. Her head was pounding relentlessly, bile rising threateningly in the back of her throat, the room spinning wildly at times. It was growing more and more difficult to connect her thoughts or to put coherent words together. She ached to feel Richard's arms wrapped lovingly around her, holding her and telling her everything was going to be alright.

Kahlan braced herself for the onslaught of fierce rage that was about to be unleashed upon her. Glowering at him, she reminded herself that she was the Mother Confessor and she was not about to back down from anyone, least of all this brutal monster.

Brey's expression, however, only softened. Reaching out a hand, Kahlan involuntarily trembled as he cupped the side of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb just as her Seeker had down countless times. "Oh, my precious Kahlan…it's alright. I suddenly see it all so clearly. I realize now that it's not your fault. You've been brainwashed, deceived into believing that you no longer love me."

"I don't love you, Brey! I have never loved you!" Kahlan was startled at how crazy Brey's thinking had become. He was living in his own reality, his own fictitious world that he had created. A world that was limited to only him and her. Any time anything assaulted that idealistic dream, he would either break into fits of blinding rage or would compensate his deluded thinking to keep his fantasy intact.

"KK, that's what the Sisters of the Light and the Confessors have trained you into thinking. They made you forget your love for me. It's not your fault, my love. It's their fault…it's Richard's fault." Brey's voice suddenly turned into a deadly hiss as he said Richard's name, his expression twisting into a sneer. His face turned red, his eyes wild and flecked with loathing.

"No one has ever brainwashed me," she spat out in revulsion. "Richard has done nothing but shown me unconditional love, a love that has never wavered, not once. Even when he believed that there was no possible chance for us to ever be together, Richard never stopped loving me."

"He played you!" Brey shouted, his chest beginning to heave with fury.

"I feel sorry for you Brey. You will never know or understand what true love is," she shot back. Not backing down one bit, she stood face to face with her attacker, keeping a steely glare locked on him. As much as his visible rage unnerved her, Kahlan was not about to let it show.

"You are the one who does not know what true love is, KK," he heaved, shaking with the mounting hatred that flowed through his system, further intensifying the deluded myths he'd built up in his mind. "But I'm going to show you. Oh yes, KK…I will remind you of our love. I will make you remember."

Brey immediately leaned in, smashing his lips against hers, grabbing her arms and roughly pulling her to him. Kahlan struggled against his hold, but he was too strong. Fear and panic began escalating in her mind, threatening to overtake her. Her heart began racing with terror. The time had come. He was going to take her against her will. Richard would never want her after what Brey was about to do to her.

This was supposed to be her night with Richard, they're first time together. Having never been with anyone, Kahlan was going to give herself to Richard. Now, Brey was taking what was not his to take. Her body, her will, her heart had been saved solely for Richard and Richard alone. She couldn't let Brey do this to her. Her mind raced with a thousand thoughts, desperately seeking a way out of this.

Kahlan fought against his grip on her, struggled to stop him from taking her, but he had her pressed tightly against the wall. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks as Brey forcibly ran his hand down her bruised neck to her chest, grasping her breast and squeezing hard. She cried out, but her scream of pain was cut off by his mouth on hers.

Suddenly, Brey pulled back enough to stare into her eyes, his chest heaving. "As soon as I find the second Sparrow's Eye, you'll be all mine, Kahlan. And I will remind you over and over and over again how much you love me until you finally remember."

Trembling violently, Kahlan's breath was coming out in shuddering gasps as she attempted to calm her hammering heart and the terror that struck like a lightening bolt to her very core. She quickly ran the back of her hand across her mouth, shameful for what Brey had just done to her.

"Now, if you're ready to proceed, we need to keep moving," Brey finally said as he turned away from her, dragging her towards the steps that she had almost fallen down just minutes earlier.

Brey took the first step down, only to find his progress abruptly halted by an invisible wall. The electric crackle of magic filled the air, suddenly appearing with Brey's intrusion into its sleepy state, waking it from its long peaceful slumber. Stunned, Brey reached out a hand, running it along the suddenly visible blue wall of magic that impeded his advance and stood formidably in the way of getting what he wanted.

"Well, I guess you won't be finding that second Eye after all," Kahlan taunted. She knew that the Keep was filled with endless, unexpected traps and magical boundaries set up by Wizards past in order to protect the powerful secrets that it contained within its ancient walls. She had, however, forgotten about the wall that protected this particular set of stairs.

"Think again, KK," Brey smugly replied as he swiftly turned, enveloping her securely in a cocoon of his arms and body.

In a flash of blinding light, Brey and Kahlan abruptly disappeared, only to immediately reappear at the bottom of the steps on the other side of the magical boundary.

Releasing his hold on her, Brey turned and eyed the Confessor. "You must have forgotten that magic cannot contain me. I guess there is a lot more that I need to help you remember," he tightly informed her as he lit a nearby torch, removing it from its iron sconce before seizing her arm once again, dragging her down the winding labyrinth of the Keep.

XXX

The erratic, wandering path of footprints that disturbed the thick blanket of dust and dirt on the stone floor was like a trail of breadcrumbs, leading Richard and Zedd down the main corridor and around rows of dusty old books. Hope had sprung anew in Richard's heart when he had discovered Kahlan's racing boot prints through the great hall, filling him with a sense of pride that she had fought the Bender and escaped.

Hope promptly dissolved, replaced by rekindled fear when her trail led to an alcove holding many more rows of books, but no Kahlan. Instead, the pair was greeted by thick layers of cobwebs and books that sat silently mocking them with what they knew about the Mother Confessor's condition, but were unwilling to divulge.

Richard cursed under his breath as his eyes settled on the end of one of the wooden bookcases, his gaze narrowing with apprehension. A fresh stain of blood scowled back at him, causing his heart to plummet as he placed a trembling hand over the cruel reminder that his Kahlan was still at the mercy of the Bender.

Flattening his hand against the bookcase, Richard squeezed his eyes shut against the horrifying images that started racing tauntingly through his mind, images of what Brey had done to Kahlan, could do to her if he didn't find her soon.

"I have to find her, Zedd," he finally choked out, his voice strangled with sorrow and desperation. "I can't lose her."

"We'll find her, Richard," Zedd replied as he watched the Seeker try to rein in his emotions. "We can't give up yet."

"I will never give up on Kahlan. Not now. Not ever."

"I know, Richard…I never meant to…"

"I can't keep following their trail like this, hoping to get to Kahlan in time. Every time I get close, I only find more of her blood!" Richard shouted as he spun on his heel to face the Wizard, anger and worry a violent cyclone consuming his soul. "At this rate, I'll be…I'll be too late to save her…"

Richard's chest was tight with the weight of his fears, his hands clenched at his sides. Life was not life if Kahlan was not a part of it. She made the sun rise, the stars shine, and the world a better place. He knew when he first met Kahlan he would never be the same. And he never wanted to. Everything he was and wanted to be was because of her.

"Richard, we'll get her back. Focus on the solution, not the problem."

Raking his hand back through his hair, Richard took a sharp intake of breath as he fought to control his fury. Once he got his hands on Brey, the Bender would regret the day he set foot in their camp that fateful night. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Richard channeled the firestorm of emotions that buffeted him at every turn into finding a way to reach Kahlan.

"Zedd, you know the Wizard's Keep. Is there a way we can get to the Sparrow's Eye before Brey does?"

"I'm sorry, my boy. I've been gone from the Keep and the Midlands for many, many years. I have no idea where it could be hidden. It'll take weeks to search the entire Keep and even then we still might not find it. There are thousands of rooms and the entire place is spelled with all sorts of magic."

"Where would the Wizards have hidden something that possessed powerful magic? There has to be someplace in here that they would keep the most valuable or dangerous magic."

"The most treacherous forms of magic were always kept in the Crypt of Secrets. It's like a vault in the lowest level of the Keep. He would have to break through numerous boundaries of formidable magic to even come close to entering the Crypt of Secrets." Zedd's brow furrowed with growing alarm. While the Sparrow's Eye was quite dangerous in the wrong hands, there were many other forms of magic that were hidden in that crypt that could cause far worse catastrophes. They would all be in a great deal more trouble than they already were in.

"You said yourself that Benders can manipulate time and space. He couldn't be held by your Wizard's web. Those magical boundaries aren't going to slow him down for long, Zedd." Richard immediately turned and quickly began making his way back down the central corridor. "I hope you can think of a way to defeat him if he finds that second Eye before we get there," Richard heatedly called over his shoulder.

Richard prayed they got to the crypt in time to stop Brey and save Kahlan. If not, he would lose Kahlan forever. Thoughts of Brey's hands on Kahlan, hurting her, taking her against her will, his body covering hers as he spilled his seed inside of her, Kahlan carrying Brey's child. It caused his heart to constrict as waves of nausea crashed over him. The thought quickened his pace. The fury pounding in his blood soon matched his thunderous pace, step for vengeful step. His vision was almost blurry from the merciless storm that hummed inside of him brewing just below the surface, begging for release.

His and Kahlan's love for one another permeated their very essence, forever defining them within one another. Their hearts and lives were eternally entwined. Where one left off and the other began was impossible to distinguish. What happened to one, happened to both of them. And he was not about to let the Bender destroy their lives.

XXX

"How do you know we're even going in the right direction?"

"Trust me, I know. I didn't search the entire Midlands for information for the last several years to not know where I'm going," he darkly replied without pausing his steps.

Brey's eyes darted anxiously about the corridor, not really sure of what he was actually expecting to see. He'd heard rumors of the sinister magic that had been instilled throughout the Keep to protect the mystic secrets and magical objects hidden there. He'd been warned that he would most likely not make it out alive. The warning had done little, though, to dissuade him from pursuing his ultimate goal. Nothing would keep him from obtaining ultimate power and making Kahlan his forever.

Once he obtained the second Sparrow's Eye, he would take over the Midlands and rule the entire territory. He would bring everyone under his control, eliminating anyone and everyone who stood in his way. And he would start with the Seeker.

The thought of destroying the Seeker, torturing him, forcing him to watch as he took Kahlan away from him and making her his brought a sense of overwhelming happiness to his soul. A vile grin danced upon Brey's lips at the thought of bringing Richard Cypher pain, of making him suffer endlessly by knowing that Kahlan loved him and not the Seeker. He was determined to make sure that every breath that Richard breathed would bring him heart-rending agony.

As happy as he was, Brey felt a surprising wave of pity for the Seeker. It hadn't been Richard's fault that he had fallen in love with Kahlan. She was the most beautiful creature ever brought into existence by the Creator. He really couldn't begrudge the Seeker for wanting to marry her, of wanting to build a life with her.

The odd sense of pity was swiftly washed away by a reawakened feeling of jealous fury at the thought of Richard with Kahlan - his lips caressing hers, his hands touching her, stroking and enjoying her soft flesh. No, he forbid it! No one would be with his precious Kahlan except for him. He'd been planning this since that dreadful day she had been taken away from him. Richard Cypher would not stop him now.

With a deep throaty growl, Brey violently wrenched Kahlan's arm causing the toe of her boot to catch in a crack in the stone floor. Catching off guard, Kahlan stumbled, falling forward. Unable to catch herself, she fell forward, her full weight coming down hard on her broken wrist.

Kahlan cried out in agonizing pain, stunned to suddenly find herself on the cool floor. She quickly rolled onto her back to relieve the pressure off of her injured arm. Her chest heaving with pain, she looked up to see Brey standing over her, his eyes blazing with flames of rage, his teeth clenched tightly into an irate sneer.

"Richard will never touch you again! Never! You are mine, Kahlan! Do you hear me? I will kill Richard Cypher before he touches you again!"

Fear for Richard's safety began to swell deep within her heart. She had to keep Richard safe, keep him from being hurt by Brey. Sitting up, Kahlan quickly reached into her boot and drew her dagger. Now was her chance to put an end to this torment. Bringing her dagger up, Kahlan thrust forward, resolve giving her the strength she needed to do what she must.

Brey just as quickly leapt backwards, narrowly missing the blade that was to end his life. Fury exploded inside of him as he grabbed Kahlan's wrist, struggling for control of the weapon. Finally twisting her arm, the dagger clanked loudly as it fell uselessly to the stone floor.

Kahlan immediately scooted backwards until she found her back pressed up against the wall. She stared defiantly at Brey, waiting for the punishment that she knew was coming for her actions.

Brey immediately crouched down in front of her, keeping her back flattened against the wall. Panting, his breath was hot against her face. "We'll soon be together forever, my KK," he fumed, his words coming out in heated bursts of madness as he ran his hand roughly along her jaw…


	12. Chapter 12

**At Last**** (Chp 12)**

After having phased safely through several more magical barriers, Brey and Kahlan finally stood in front of the fortified room that would lead Brey to the realization of all his dreams and the beginning of Kahlan's nightmares. Kahlan sagged wearily against the welcome coolness of the stone wall, exhaustion threatening to drag her down. They had spent the entire night wandering the Keep, following Brey's map that would supposedly lead they safely to his final destination.

Kahlan's hope was rapidly fading as they stood now outside of the Crypt of Secrets. There had been no sign of Richard coming for her. Her heart sunk further with the thought that he was probably still upset about seeing her kissing Brey. Maybe Richard had left Aydindril immediately after seeing her with him.

The thought that Richard didn't know the truth of what had happened and had left Aydindril for good burned agonizingly in her soul. She couldn't bear the thought of Richard thinking that she had chosen Brey over him, that she no longer loved the Seeker. Every aching moment that went by without telling Richard the truth of what he had seen tore at her heart.

Kahlan was so tired. She just wanted to lie down on the floor and sleep forever regardless of the dirt and grime that covered it. The throbbing pressure was continuing to build in her head, intensifying to almost unbearable levels. She decided that Cara's agiel to her head when they had to steal the Quillian was beginning to pale in comparison to what she was feeling now.

Running her hand over her face, she was unexpectedly met with smears of blood. She had forgotten about the gash on her head that had evidently been oozing blood all night. She knew she must look dreadful. Peering down at her beautiful white dress, she found it was now ragged and filthy. She had especially picked it out for her evening with Richard.

The hem had been jaggedly torn by Brey's knife when he had cut her dress to form a sling for her broken wrist. She ran a tremulous hand over it in an attempt to smooth out the delicate material and brush away the dark smudges and blemishes of dirt that covered the once stunning white dress. Splotches of blood also marked the dress, causing tears to sting her eyes. She had wanted nothing more than to look perfect for her lover and now she couldn't possibly look worse.

She absentmindedly looked up to see Brey watching her, lust brewing in his wicked blue eyes. "You don't have to try to make yourself look beautiful for me, KK. You're already the most beautiful woman I know."

Kahlan sighed with frustration, not even attempting to try to set Brey straight. It didn't matter. Nothing she said mattered. No matter what she said or did, Brey would just twist it around in that depraved mind of his, bending it to fit his fantasy just as easily as he bended time and space with his magic.

She could feel her body involuntarily shudder as he stepped closer to her, taking her good hand in his. She couldn't back away from him in the tight corridor; there was nowhere to go. She would only have one shot at trying to confess him. Now that they stood at the door to their final destination, Kahlan had just run out of time.

Squeezing her hand tightly in his, Brey pulled her to him, holding her in a tight embrace. In a blinding flash of light, they disappeared. Opening her eyes, Kahlan found herself standing where they should never have gone.

"The Crypt of Secrets," she murmured in amazement under her breath as she gazed around the mystical room she'd heard rumors about but had never seen. Brey had actually done it. They were here. He had been able to bend his way throughout all the powerful barriers that the Wizards of long ago had instilled throughout the Keep in order to keep people like him out. They had just failed….she had just failed.

No, not yet. He still didn't have the second Sparrow's Eye. If she could keep him from finding it or was able to get the other Eye he already possessed away from him, there was still a chance. As long as there was breath in her body, she was till the Mother Confessor and the authority in this land. It was her responsibility to see this monster stopped before he hurt any more people, no matter the cost.

She felt as if she had already lost Richard. She didn't have anything else to lose. After losing Richard, her life no longer mattered, no longer held any meaning. Dennee could carry on the line of Confessors now. The sole responsibility no longer lay on Kahlan's broad shoulders. She would willingly sacrifice her life for the welfare and safety of the Midlands…and for Richard. As long as he was still alive, he would be free to move on without her. He already thought that she had betrayed him. This way, she could die knowing that she couldn't hurt him any further than she already had.

Brey's eyes anxiously began scanning the room as he waved his torch around, stunned by the things he saw in there. Lighting more torches, Brey relinquished his in an empty iron sconce. He could scarcely believe he had finally done it. After all these years, all the turmoil and searching he'd done, he was finally standing inside the Crypt of Secrets with the woman he loved so dearly.

Turning to face her, Brey was stunned to find Kahlan standing right in front of him, her hand out stretched, her sapphire eyes set like stone with resolve for what she had committed herself to do. Seizing his throat, Kahlan knew that he was hers now as she felt her powers bubbling up from somewhere dark, deep within her. In that breath, she could feel her magic surge forth like an active volcano, ready to release a life-damning sentence on the one who had dared cross her.

And in that same breath, the Bender was gone. Disappearing in a spark of brilliance just as her power was unleashed, Kahlan stood empty handed, her magic clapping like thunder without sound and flowing uselessly into the vacant space of her outstretched hand. Temporarily blinded, she raised a hand to cover her eyes in an attempt to refocus her vision. She quickly spun around, ready for him to appear behind her. Lowering her hand, she saw no one.

Kahlan's eyes began to dart frantically about her, feeling his eyes as they roamed over her, watching her every move, her every step, every rise and fall of her chest. Shivers raced down her spine at the thought of him hiding in the dark, neglected crooks and corners of the large crypt, just watching her with those unsettling eyes.

"Brey, I know you're in here. Come and face me!" Kahlan growled angrily at him, unnerved by his sudden change in tactics.

"KK, I love you. Why would you try to confess me again?"

His voice sounded so weak and innocent, so small and almost childlike in his question. It pierced her heart to hear the simplicity and the hurt in his words, taking her back to the boy she played with and confided in up on that cliff in Thandor. Her throbbing head and aching wrist chillingly reminded her that he was no longer that boy.

"Brey, you're not well. There is something wrong with you. I can help you. Zedd can help you. Please come out and I will do my best to help you feel better." The erratic, swinging change in his thinking and emotions was unsettling and frightening, confusing her and taking her off-guard. He sounded so hurt and helpless, but she knew that was the furthest thing from the truth.

"I'm fine, KK. It's you who is not well. I want to help you, to take care of you, to love you just like I did in Thandor. Why won't you let me?"

The tears were evident in his voice the longer he spoke to her, causing Kahlan to begin to feel sorry for him. She mentally shook herself. She could not be taken in again by him. She had believed Brey over Richard because of what she had been through in her past and she had been fooled; he would not fool her again.

Kahlan cautiously began circling her way around towering shelves of old books and glass cases holding magical items as she followed the mournful sound of his voice as it echoed in the enormous room. Brushing stray cobwebs from her face, her gaze warily searched him out, desperate to find him before he changed tactics again and appeared behind her. She decided it was best to keep him talking.

"Come out, Brey, and help me, then. Help me to remember what I have forgotten since Thandor. I need you to help me remember my love for you," she calmly said, her voice sounding soothing and gentle despite the bitter taste the words left in her mouth. She slowly rounded another large case, this one containing a hideous looking skull of an animal of some odd sort that had a large red jewel imbedded in the middle of what once was its forehead…or at least she assumed it used to be its forehead.

The only answer to Kahlan's request was the anxious sounds of her breathing and soft scuffing sounds of her boots along the rough stone of the floor. The ominous silence rattled her to her core, especially being surrounded by such powerful objects of magic. It could be catastrophic if Brey got his hands on any of these other items that had safely been tucked away in here.

Kahlan cried out when she felt a sudden hand on her shoulder. Spinning around, she found herself face to face with Brey. "Do you really mean that, KK?"

His face was streaked with tears, his translucent eyes brimming with confusion and sadness. He looked as if his heart had been shattered and his world had just crumbled down around him.

Raising her hand to him, Brey flinched, backing up a couple of steps. Kahlan slowly inched towards him, keeping her hand open, palm up. Reaching for him, she tenderly ran her fingers down his cheek, wiping away the tears that stained it. "I'll let you help me remember my love for you if you let me help you. Ok?"

"But once I find the second Eye, I won't need your help," he excitedly replied as his face immediately brightened. "I'll be all-powerful. No one can stop us, KK, no one. The second Eye will protect me from your magic and we can be together…at last." He sounded as giddy as a child with a new toy.

"Brey, you need help. There is something not right with you. You are not the same person I left in Thandor all those years ago," Kahlan ventured a little further, her hand still caressing his cheek, hoping against hope that her friend was still in there somewhere, hiding behind all the deluded fantasies.

Kahlan watched in alarm as his sad eyes suddenly grew cold and hard. She could feel his jaw clench rigidly under her touch. She immediately pulled her hand back, but he snatched it before she could break away from him. She had just ventured too far.

"I don't need help! I am the same person you knew! You're the one who's changed, Kahlan! It's you, not me!" He growled at her, the faint appearance of the boy she had known before quickly disappearing back behind the veil of the disturbed tempest in his mind. He began shoving her backwards, his anger frothing to the surface with each shove.

Slamming her back against a wall, he pressed in close to her, savagely kissing her as his hands wandered roughly over her body. Momentarily pulling back, he glared pitilessly into her eyes, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "I believe it's high time I remind you of how much you love me."

Tears began spilling from her eyes as she fought against his hold on her. His mouth covered hers, making her gag as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Her head and back were pressed firmly against the stone wall behind her and he had a death-grip on her good arm. Panic rose furiously in her heart and mind, jeopardizing logic. She couldn't stop from shaking, fear of what he was doing to her overpowering her. Though she couldn't yell, her mind was screaming helplessly for Richard to save her.

"Let her go!"

The ugly rage-filled sound of the Seeker's voice caused Brey to immediately stop. Pulling Kahlan away from the wall, Brey held her in front of him as he spun around to face the intruder he was more than anxious to eliminate. The Bender found himself standing before an incensed Seeker and a Wizard of the First Order.

"I said, let her go!" Richard roared again, his eyes glowing with vengeance. His knuckles were white with the sword gripped tightly in his hands, the blade glowing as it sung in unison with the rage that permeated every fiber of his being.

His heart thundered in his chest as he swallowed back hot furious tears at the site of his soul-mate. She had a large ugly gash on the right side of her forehead. Blood trickled in rivulets down the side of her face and neck. There was a large purple bruise on her jaw and bruises in the shape of a handprint lined her throat. Her arm was in a sling and her dress was tattered beyond repair. She was shaking uncontrollably; fear and horror filled her eyes as tears continued to fall down her pale cheeks.

Richard wanted nothing more in that moment than to run that bastard through and finish him off once and for all, to make him pay for what he had done to Kahlan. He wanted to go to her, take her in his arms and make everything alright again. He hated himself for believing she had betrayed him. Because of it, Kahlan had been taken and paid the price.

"I can't let KK go now. I have almost everything I have come here for. I just need the second Sparrow's Eye and she and I will be on our way."

"You are not going anywhere with her!" Zedd interjected; Richard battling for control over his emotions.

Zedd stood beside the Seeker, his arm raised in preparation for anything. He could blast the Bender with Wizard's fire, but Kahlan was too close to him. There was no way of taking him out without further injuring or killing Kahlan.

"I don't think you have much of a say in the matter. Besides, Kahlan loves me, not you, Richard! And once I find the second Eye, we will finally be together forever…just the way it should have been before the Sisters took her away from me!"

"You can't blame Kahlan or the Sisters for her going to Aydindril. She had to leave you in order to be trained as a Confessor." Richard kept his raptor gaze on the Bender even though everything inside of him was screaming for Kahlan.

"Don't you see? Everything I have ever loved has been taken from me! My home, my people, my mother and my father…Kahlan…" his voice cracked from the weight of his emotions, tears returning to his eyes. "I have searched for other Benders. There are no more! I am all that is left of my race! After Kahlan left, I swore to myself that no more would be taken from me ever again. I left Thandor one year to the day after Kahlan was gone. I had heard about the magical Sparrow's Eyes and the power it possessed. I have searched the Midlands ever since leaving Thandor just so I could find the Eyes and be reunited with her. It has taken me all these years, but I have finally done it and you can't stop me!"

Momentarily releasing Kahlan, Brey turned her to face him, grasping her arms tightly. He leaned down to stare into her watery blue eyes. "You see, KK, don't you? I did it all for you…for us…we've both lost so much in our lives, had so much taken away from us, endured so much pain…but not anymore. We can be together forever…just you and me…"

"Brey, there is no you and me. There never really was. I'm so sorry for all you've been through, but I don't love you. I'm in love with Richard," Kahlan gently told him, her gaze momentarily turning towards her Seeker with her declaration of her love for him. She hoped that Brey would finally see the light of the truth that he had been evading all these years. "Brey, you and the times we shared will always be special to me, but my heart belongs only to Richard."

Brey's expression froze like stone, his eyes narrowing into deadly pinpoints of madness. He violently began shaking her, her sling falling from her shoulder as tears ran down his face. "NO!" He suddenly released his hold on her arms. Seizing her broken wrist, he turned her to face Richard again. "You did this, Seeker! You turned her against me!" he seethed violently.

Kahlan screamed out in agonizing pain as Brey tightly clutched her shattered wrist, the small fractured bones shifting and digging into the nerves and ligaments. She twisted and turned, trying desperately to escape his hold on her, only to drop to her knees. The intense searing pain did not lessen despite her best efforts to calm her breathing and her tears.

"Kahlan!" Richard cried out as he took a step forward, his rage trembling for release as he helplessly watched Brey torment her.

"Stay back or I swear to the Creator I will kill her!" Brey spewed out as he ran a hand through his hair, desperately attempting to regain control of the situation. Any semblance of self-control that the Bender may have possessed at one point in time had quickly evaporated for good, never to return. There was no reining in the madness anymore. He was lost forever to the delusional state he had created the day Kahlan had left for Aydindril.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her or I will kill you where you stand!" Richard seethed between gritted teeth. The things he had imagined Kahlan enduring at the hands of this mad man were beginning to pale in comparison to seeing it take place right before his eyes.

"You have done enough, Seeker! Now I will force you to watch as I make Kahlan remember how much she loves me and not you!" Grabbing her arm, he jerked Kahlan to her feet. Crushing his mouth to hers, he groped her breast.

Kahlan winced in pain as she attempted to pull away from his violent embrace. The sound of Richard's enraged growl stung her ears and gripped her heart. She knew as difficult and traumatic as this ordeal had been for her, it was tearing Richard apart as well. Kahlan bit down on Brey's lip in a dire effort to escape his hold on her.

Immediately pulling back, Brey yelped loudly in pain, his hand flying to his mouth. Touching his lip, he looked to see blood coloring his fingertips. Fury exploded in his mind as Kahlan's rebelliousness pushed him further over the edge.

Ignoring the metallic taste of his blood on her tongue, Kahlan reached for his throat in another effort to confess the Bender before he had a chance to escape her again. Before she could even connect with his neck, Brey's fist connected with her jaw yet again, sending her sprawling to the floor.

Enraged, Richard ran for Brey, sword drawn and glowing with a powerful craving to be bathed in the Bender's blood. Before the Seeker could reach him, Brey was gone in a bright blaze of magic…


	13. Chapter 13

**At Last**** (Chp 13)**

His chest heaving with raw emotion, Richard slid to an abrupt stop where the Bender had just been a moment ago. Before he could even think of reaching Kahlan, Brey appeared directly at her side. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled the partially conscious Confessor to her feet.

"End this now, Brey. Let Kahlan go. I know you love her as much as I do; you don't want to hurt her anymore than you already have," Richard breathlessly said as he attempted to quell his fury in order to reason with the mad man. It was growing harder and harder not to grab him and tear him apart with his bare hands, but it would only endanger Kahlan more than she already was if he made an attempt like that.

"I have waited too long, lost too much to just give Kahlan up now…especially to you!" Brey seethed, his words cutting and his voice full of hatred.

Holding her securely to him, Kahlan's head fell back against Brey's shoulder as she attempted to grasp hold of reality. She could hear voices, but they were muffled and difficult to understand. Her head was swimming, the intensifying pressure causing bile to rise up in her throat again. Her eyelids felt so heavy. It was growing more and more difficult to keep them open. The only thing she was acutely aware of was the pain and that she had to end this once and for all.

"Stop!" Kahlan choked out, her breathing ragged. "Brey…I'll go with you…just let Richard and Zedd go free…"

Her voice came out in barely more than a hushed plea, but her words were like a blow to Richard's gut. "Kahlan, no! I won't let you do it!"

"If it will save your life…I would willingly give up my own…"

"Kahlan is going with me. Once I help her and undo all the brainwashing you and the Sisters have done to her, then she will remember she loves me and not you," Brey snarled at the Seeker. "And then, you'll be dead."

"You won't be going anywhere without this," Zedd suddenly interjected as he held out his hand to reveal a small shiny black stone not much larger than a sunflower seed.

"The second Sparrow's Eye!" Brey gasped as he stared wide-eyed, mesmerized by the precious object that lay in the boney hand of the Wizard. He could scarcely find the air needed to breathe as he stared at it. The stone. The final piece of his dream was now within his reach. Now if he could only get his hands on…

In a blaze of light, Brey suddenly disappeared, Kahlan collapsing to her knees now that she no longer had the support she needed to keep her up. Appearing directly in front of Zedd, Brey appeared long enough to snatch the second Eye from the skeletal hand that had held it.

Seeing Kahlan sink to the floor, Richard began to race towards her only to be brought to an abrupt stop by the sudden reappearance of the Bender at Kahlan's side again. Richard growled deep in his throat. He had been so close to finally having his arms around Kahlan only to be once again face to face with her tormentor instead.

"Stay back, Seeker!" Brey warned with lethal intent as he knelt down beside Kahlan. Rubbing her back, Brey leaned down, placing a kiss on her cheek as he helped her to her feet. "I finally have it, my love…after all these years, all the turmoil and heartache…I have the magic I need to make our dreams come true. We can be together, have our children…"

"You'll have to kill me first," Richard interrupted with a hiss, his words like venom. His eyes were flames of rage that glowed almost as brightly as his sword. He could not allow Brey to take Kahlan. The thought of Kahlan carrying that monster's child rattled him to his core, causing his heart to seize with terror. Kahlan was to be his lover…it was going to be his seed that created life within her, his children that Kahlan carried, not Brey's.

"She's mine now and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it," the Bender gloated with a smirk as he ran his hand over Kahlan's abdomen as she attempted to pull away. "She'll be carrying my child soon. How does that make you feel, Richard? Defeated? Unworthy to be the Seeker knowing that you lost the love of your life to me?"

Seeing the terrified look in Kahlan's eyes, Richard could no longer control his rage or his sword's demand for retribution for what had been done to his Confessor. Lunging towards the Bender, Richard suddenly felt unyielding hands seize his arms, holding him back. "Let me go, Zedd!" Richard screamed between panting pulls for air.

A low, heinous laugh erupted from deep within Brey's throat as a grin spread across his face. "I win…you lose, Seeker…" he calmly taunted as he pulled the other Sparrow's Eye from his pocket. With an arm securely around Kahlan's waist, Brey held an Eye in each hand. "Once I bring the two Eyes together, nothing can stop me…not even you!"

Richard watched in horror as Brey held up both stones for them to behold. Richard attempted to wrestle free from his grandfather's hold, but Zedd refused to relinquish his grasp on him. Richard stood helplessly as Brey brought both stones together. He had just failed…had failed Kahlan, losing her forever. They were never going to be able to stop Brey now.

"Brey…don't do this…" Kahlan cried, tears dropping down her cheeks as she stared despondently at her Seeker.

"I must, KK…I know you don't see it now, but you will one day. You'll see that it's for your own good," he informed her with a deadly calm that brought chills to the bone.

Bringing the two stones together, Brey's eyes gleamed with the impending power that was about to wash over him. As the two stones touched, Brey waited in breathless anticipation for the magical power to be unleashed.

Everyone stood transfixed, waiting for the power that was going to be awakened from within the stones. Brey's eyes dancing anxiously about the gloomy crypt in eager anticipation, looking for a sign, any sign that the power he had been thirsting for had finally arrived to quench his needs and make his dreams a reality at last.

"Why isn't it working?" Brey shouted hysterically, his rising fury coloring his face. "I was told it would work. I have both stones. I have sacrificed everything, given up all that I have. I have done everything that is required to make it work…everything!"

"Seems you thought wrong about the magic, Bender," Zedd informed him with a satisfied smile.

"What did I do wrong? Tell me! Is there more to it? There's more to it, isn't there? A magical incantation? Tell me what it is or I swear I will slice her to shreds!" His words flowed frantically in a heated rush, his eyes wild with a rage unlike anything they'd ever seen as the Bender saw the perfect world that he had so carefully crafted slipping through his fingers.

"You won't kill Kahlan. She's why you went through all of this in the first place," Zedd calmly reminded him as he crossed his arms over his chest, quirking an eyebrow at the Bender.

"I can and I will…for no other reason than if I can't have her than Richard can't either," he spat out with a sudden resolute calmness that made Richard's skin crawl as Brey shoved the stones into his pocket before pulling a knife from his boot.

Richard knew that Brey meant every word that he said. He could see the truth of it dancing in the stormy delusion that clouded his eyes. Richard's heart began to race at the thought. His hands grew clammy with the panic that was welling up inside of him like a swelling thundercloud about to release its storm.

Anxiously searching for an escape, Kahlan noticed an ancient bone knife lying long forgotten on top of a glass cases next to her. Reaching for it, Kahlan snatched it, bringing it around and slicing Brey's arm. Screaming out in pain, Brey instantly released his hold on the Confessor, dropping his dagger as he held his wounded arm to him. Blood poured from the gaping wound, running down his arm and soaking his shirt.

As she tried to get away, Kahlan found her legs powerless to support her. Stumbling, she fell, landing on her side. Frantically rolling onto her back on the floor, Kahlan scooted herself back against a tall bookcase. Drawing her knees tightly up against her chest, she held her broken wrist protectively against her abdomen in a futile attempt to stop the searing pain that shot through her arm. She pressed her forehead to her knees while squeezing her eyes tightly closed against the wave of dizziness that suddenly assaulted her.

Taking the opportunity, Richard raced towards the Bender with sword drawn, steadfast rage blazing through his body like a fiery bolt of lightning. Brey looked up in time to see Richard almost upon him, sword swinging in a full arch right for him. Just as the sword was about to connect with his head, Brey disappeared in a confused blast of blinding light.

Richard spun around, eyes shifting in every direction as he anxiously searched for the Bender. Everything was dead silence, save for the sounds of Richard's heated breath coming out in furious pants.

"Where is he, Zedd? Do you see him?" Richard cried as he warily made his way towards Kahlan, resisting the urge to run to her. He feared if he did, Brey would suddenly appear right at her side and they would be right back to where they had just been.

Sheathing his sword, his eyes a steady raptor's gaze on his surroundings, Richard fell to his knees before his Confessor. Tears instantly pooled in his eyes as he finally beheld her face to face. He gently grasped her arms to pull her to him. Kahlan's eyes flew open in wild panic, ready to protest the intrusion. Seeing it was Richard, Kahlan allowed him to pull her into an embrace that was strong and yet tender, terrified and yet relieved.

Kahlan released a muffled sob into Richard's shoulder as he held her, panic and fear still pounding through her heart. She could scarcely believe she was finally reunited with her Seeker. Somehow, deep down, she knew it wasn't for long.

"It's alright, Kahlan. I'm right here. I've got you now," he murmured into her hair, keeping a strong hold on her as he helped her to her feet.

Throwing her good arm around his neck, Kahlan clutched him tightly, clinging to him in desperation and fear. Burying her face in his shoulder, Kahlan sobbed uncontrollably, reality of the last several hours of horror finally washing over her.

Richard held her protectively in his strong arms, his own need for release simmering just below the surface. Swallowing back the tears, Richard murmured reassurances into her hair as he rubbed her back, the sounds of her sobbing breaking his heart.

"Brey, I know you're still in here. There's nothing more you can do so you might as well show yourself," Zedd yelled out into the sudden eerie stillness of the crypt, his eyes searching the shadows as they flickered and danced in the light of the torches.

Zedd's demands went unanswered for several breathless moments as Richard attempted to calm the distraught Confessor trembling violently in his embrace. With his arms wrapped securely around her and his hand cradling her head to his shoulder, Richard pressed his cheek to her hair as his eyes continued a wary scan of the crypt. He could feel the tiny hairs prickle on the back of his neck. He knew deep down that this was far from being over.

Out of the corner of his eye, Richard could see Zedd searching the painfully silent crypt for Brey. Richard knew he was still in the room with them. He could feel the Bender's eyes blazing a hole right through him. He would much rather have Brey's attention fully focused on him rather than on Kahlan. If he could keep Brey's mind and anger directed at him, then Kahlan could safely escape without any more harm coming to her.

Trying to calm her erratic breathing, Kahlan at last felt safe again in Richard's embrace; she was finally home. Resting her head against his chest, she could hear the rapid drumming of his heart as it thumped wildly against her ear. At that moment, it was the most wonderful sound she had ever heard.

Try as she might, Kahlan could not make the tears stop. They rolled unbidden down her face, soaking his shirt. She knew that this would not end until Brey had been captured. Until then, this was far from over. Reluctantly pulling out of the Seeker's sheltering embrace, Kahlan looked intently into his worried eyes.

"I have to get you out of here," Richard forcefully stated, his fingers running lightly down the side of her bruised face.

"Richard, I'm…I'm so sorry…I didn't…mean to…I'm sorry…" she hysterically choked out between hiccoughing gasps for breath.

Staring into her tear-filled eyes, Richard's vision began to blur from the sudden pooling of his own tears. So many emotions roiled around inside of him- relief and love, anguish for what she'd endured, rage for what Brey had done, retribution still pleading for satisfaction. "Kahlan, it's alright…it wasn't your fault…"

"No! You don't understand! It is my fault…I didn't…I…" She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head forcefully as she pulled away from him. "Richard, I love you…and…"

At that instant, Richard was struck in the back of the head, a loud sickening thud echoing in the crypt as the staff came into contact with his skull. He immediately slumped to the floor, his world suddenly going black.

"RICHARD!" Kahlan screamed at the site of her beloved lying on the ground lifeless, Brey standing over his body, a vicious grin spreading across his face.

He had a long wooden staff grasped tightly in his hands, the tip of which curved into the head of a viper. It was dark green, covered with flecks of gold and glowing red rubies were its eyes. Its mouth was open, its menacing tongue protruding, it's long sharp fangs prepared to strike its prey.

"The Staff of Ta'all Ruk'tan," Zedd gasped loudly, fear immediately filling his eyes as well as his voice as he stared in bewilderment at the weapon that was now possessed by the Bender.

Rushing for her unconscious Seeker, Kahlan was brought to an abrupt stop when Brey quickly stepped over Richard's body towards Kahlan, the rod still clutched tightly in his hands. "Stop, KK! You are mine and I'm not about to let you go!"

Blood soaked his shirt as the red liquid continued to ooze from the gash on his forearm. Brey seemed completely oblivious to the pain or his injury as he stared intensely at the Confessor. It was as if he had forgotten that it was Kahlan who had inflicted the injury upon him.

"Enough of this! I am not going anywhere with you!" Kahlan screamed at him, all the while trying everything inside of her to make the ConDar awaken within her. She had reached the end of her rope a long time ago, but Brey had just pushed her right over the edge when he attacked Richard.

Just then, Richard began to moan softly as consciousness gradually began to sweep away the dark nothingness that had enveloped him. Grabbing his head, Richard slowly opened his eyes as he sat up.

"Richard!" Kahlan cried in relief as she tried to make her way to him, but her path was blocked. Brey quickly shoved her back away from the Seeker.

"Put that staff down, my boy" Zedd heatedly commanded, raising a cautious hand to him as he made his way to Richard. "You have no idea the danger you are in by holding that."

Dazed, Richard slowly stood to his feet, his hand to the back of his head. He could already feel a lump forming. Focusing his blurry vision, Richard saw Brey standing in front of Kahlan, a long ornate stick in his hand.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he hissed. Brey's eyes gradually began to glow the same scarlet red as the viper's, fury and his own magic quickly combining with the powerful magic of the staff that he clutched fiercely in his hands.

"You don't understand! That staff holds very powerful magic. It fuses with the owner's magic, magnifying his own powers exponentially!" Zedd warned, his eyes growing wide with concern. While finding the Sparrow's Eyes would have been a catastrophe, Brey finding the Ta'all Ruk'tan was almost as cataclysmic.

"Good! If I can't have the power of the Sparrow's Eye than I will take the power that this can provide me!" Brey growled as he moved even closer to Kahlan.

Richard's head snapped to the side, his heart pounding frantically again as he stared at his grandfather. "Zedd, do something! Blast him with Wizard's fire before he kills her," Richard angrily pleaded under his breath to the Wizard. This had gone on for far too long. He wanted this over with now before he lost Kahlan forever.

"I can't. Kahlan is too close to him. I'll kill her," Zedd muttered, his mind racing for options. He could see the staff's red eyes glowing brightly, alerting him to the fact that the magic of the staff was already infusing with the magic of the Bender.

Brey suddenly raised the staff high over his head. He was not completely sure what he was capable of doing with the staff, but he could definitely feel its magic charging his body with immense power.

Kahlan glanced at Richard, their eyes connecting in a look that spoke volumes without words. She momentarily broke the connection as she stared up at Brey, wielding the staff in the air like he had just conquered the Midlands. Her eyes met Richard's once again and in that instant, Richard knew exactly what she was about to do.

"Kahlan, no," he whispered, his voice suddenly vanishing as he shook his head in protest. His eyes grew wide in horror with the realization that suddenly swept over him. "Don't!" he pleaded. He felt as if someone had just sucked all the oxygen from his lungs.

"I love you," she mouthed, giving him her special smile as she inched closer to the Bender.

Richard knew he would never be able to live if he lost Kahlan. In that instant, he committed himself to dying with her than having to experience the agonizing existence of living without her. Rushing headlong for the Bender, Richard felt a calming center in the midst of the turmoil that churned in his soul, knowing they would be united in the Underworld if this killed them both.

Seeing the Seeker rushing towards him, Brey's anger intensified, his eyes glowing as crimson as the staff's. In that moment, Brey and the magical staff had become one.

Kahlan reached him before Richard was even able to make it half way. Lunging for him, Kahlan grabbed hold of his arm with her good hand, desperate to keep Richard from being harmed any further. Just as Kahlan's fingers wrapped around his forearm, the magic of the staff exploded in a blazing splash of bright white light. The force of the explosion sent Richard flying backwards, causing him to crash hard on the stone floor.

Both Zedd and Richard partially covered their eyes from the intensity of the light, desperately searching for Kahlan in the midst of the bright glow that had enveloped the crypt. Richard jumped to his feet, his hand shielding his eyes as he forced himself against the brilliance of light.

"KAHLAN!" Richard screamed, panic swallowing him whole.

Suddenly, the light faded to nothingness, leaving the crypt bathed only in the light of the surrounding torches. Richard and Zedd scanned the room to find themselves standing alone and the staff lying scattered in fractured pieces on the stone floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**At Last**** (Chp 14)**

Richard stood in stunned silence, his chest heaving with dread, beads of sweat trickling down his back. The room seemed to suddenly close in around him from all sides as he waited fearfully for Kahlan and Brey's reappearance. Terror filled and consumed him, causing his throat to constrict, making it difficult to draw his next breath.

"No, no, no, no…" he began to softly chant as tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision. "NOOO!" he suddenly screamed, his voice so full of rage and anguish that it sent prickles down Zedd's spine as he helplessly watched his grandson.

"Brey, you bastard…bring her back!" Richard's voice rumbled forcefully throughout the crypt, reverberating back to him with a cold empty achiness that caused gooseflesh to appear.

Richard spun around in tight circles, searching desperately for his love amongst the mysterious objects that surrounded him. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks, his body shaking with the weight of his escalating grief.

The bone chillingly silence was like a knife to his already breaking heart. His body felt numb, his mind racing as it tried to process what had just taken place before his very eyes. Kahlan had been there with him just moments ago…and now…and now she was gone.

In a burst of magical light, in less than a heartbeat, Richard had just lost the only woman he had ever loved.

Overwhelmed with grief and rage, Richard suddenly began tearing through the crypt like a wild animal, knocking over everything in his path in a desperate attempt to find Kahlan. Glass cases were suddenly overturned, crashing loudly onto the stone floor. The sound of the shattering glass was deafening as Richard stormed through the crypt, his emotions swarming in an uncontainable tempest.

Bookshelves grumbled loudly in protest with the sudden force that had been thrust upon them, the wood cracking and splintering as they collapsed. Books fell into dusty heaps as the Seeker stamped his way through the chaos he'd just created.

"KAHLAN!" he repeatedly screamed with no response, his voice growing hoarse.

"Richard!" Zedd shouted at him as he scanned the room for where the Seeker had disappeared through the maze of weaving rows that intersected and crisscrossed throughout the great Crypt of Secrets. "Richard, you have to stop!"

Zedd knew his grandson was in turmoil, but destroying the crypt wasn't going to make Brey reappear or bring Kahlan back. Unfortunately, Zedd's pleas were drowned out by the breaking glass and Richard's grief-stricken cries for his beloved.

Fear filled the old Wizard as Richard finally reappeared around a large ornate coffin that stood proudly at the end of a row. The look in Richard's eyes, the anguish in his face made Zedd's blood run cold. He had never seen the Seeker so devastated before.

"Kahlan, come back!" Richard hoarsely cried out to the one who held his heart, but could not hear his pleas.

Glass crunched under the weight of his boots as he finally made his way back to where he had last seen Kahlan. Tears fell from his eyes, wetting the dirt covered floor as he bent over and ran a trembling hand over the place his Confessor had just been. It couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening. It all felt like a terrifying nightmare…except he wasn't sleeping and Kahlan was still missing.

Fearing the worst, Zedd made his way to the kneeling Seeker. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Richard cringed, pulling back from his grandfather's calming touch, not wanting to be comforted.

"Don't, Zedd…she's not dead…"

"Richard, I think we need to accept that it could be a…"

"She is not dead!" Richard hissed with a bitterness that burned like acid. "Where could Brey have taken her?"

"There's no way of predicting how far he could have gone with Kahlan. The Ta'all Ruk'tan magnified Brey's power exponentially. He could be in D'Hara or Westland right now for all we know," Zedd grimly informed him, tears blurring his own vision now. With the way the staff had shattered into pieces, Zedd feared deep down that the magnitude of the magical blast had killed them both instantly.

"I have to find her, Zedd. I don't care if she's in the Old World; I will not stop until I have found Kahlan," he stated resolutely with a deadly calm, his dark brown eyes hardening with a sense of resolve.

"Richard, it's more likely that the blast that caused the staff to shatter killed Kahlan and Brey instantly." It was the hardest thing Zedd had ever had to tell Richard, but he knew that his grandson needed to know the reality of the situation even if he would not accept it right now.

"I know that, Zedd…" he replied, his voice so soft the Wizard had barely heard him. Richard rose to his feet. Turning to face him, his face hard and set like stone, Richard continued. "…but I will neither rest nor accept that Kahlan is gone forever until I have searched every inch of the three territories as well as the Old World for her…"

XXX

Bright light had swallowed her, drawing her deep into its depths. It enveloped her, blanketing her and warming her. It was everywhere and nowhere. It was under her and over her. It surrounded her and permeated her very being.

Her eyes suddenly flew open as she drew a sharp intake of breath to replenish her burning lungs. She sat bolt upright, her chest heaving with the weight of panic that tightly gripped her. Her eyes were wide with terror as her gaze darted frantically about her, desperate to grasp what had happened to her.

She became acutely aware that she was here but not here, alive but not living, she was dead and yet she was breathing. She just…was. It was difficult to comprehend, difficult to grasp. Everything seemed so familiar and yet it was all so foreign and strange, like looking through a lightly frosted window pane. Everything was so… confusing.

Her head was swimming, her body ached. She was so very cold and yet she felt so warm. Exhaustion enveloped her, making it difficult to keep her eyes open. Where was she? What had happened to her?

Wherever she was, she found herself very much alone…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

***Don't kill me just yet for this! I'm already several chapters into the sequel and hope to start posting it soon! Hang in there! :)**


End file.
